An Epic Twilight
by Brooklyn1994
Summary: Bella Swan is a young Lesbian who is madly in love with her girlfriend Angela Weber of almost two years. Everything is perfect until the outlandish Cullens move into town. What is it about Alice that Bella can't seem to ignore?
1. Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm clock screamed at me to wake up. I rolled over and smacked it to shut it off. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair as I sat up in my bed. Yawning, I threw my legs over the side of my bed and placed my feet one by one onto the floor. I glanced at the window on my way to my overflowing closet.

As usual it was raining in the small town of Forks. I picked out an outfit to wear, holy Buckle jeans, my black converse, and a stylish black lacy blouse that buttoned in the front. I wore a white tank-top underneath. I walked over to my full length mirror to survey my appearance before beginning to work on my hair. I grinned at the way my fit body looked. My ass was round, but tight. My stomach was flat and my hips were wide. My gaze then traveled to my long brownish-blonde hair. I reached over to my dresser for my brush and unknotted my unruly hair until I was satisfied. Then I parted it to the side, causing my bangs to swoop across my forehead. I then ran a straighter through my hair to tame the frizziness.

After I finished that, I quickly applied my make-up, grabbed my purse, school books, and my iPhone. As I walked down the steps I heard my mother, Renee making me breakfast. I inhaled the scent of pancakes and sausage. I would no doubt have to put in extra time at the gym today to pay for it though.

"Good morning, I mumbled to my mom," she grunted a reply, too busy doing something on her blackberry to answer properly. Just then my father, Charlie, shuffled into the kitchen.

"Bella," he stated with a nod as he passed by me at the table on his way toward the coffee maker. Charlie leaned over and kissed my mother on the cheek as he poured himself a cup. They said nothing to each other, but in the silence their love was apparent. My parents were still in love after 18 years of marriage; which I took as a good sign. A lot of kid's parents from school were divorced. My girlfriend Angela's parents were divorced as well. I smiled to myself as I thought about the love of my life. She was beautiful, smart, humble, funny, understanding, and...well...just the greatest person I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Angela and I have been dating since sophomore year. It was love at first sight for me. I have known that I'm gay since middle school. I finally came to the realization when all of the girls around me were constantly gushing about all the supposedly hot guys and I was too busy staring at my gorgeous math teacher, Ms. Jackson, to participate in the conversations. I was blessed with my mother's confidence and never tried to hide what and who I was.

I chuckled quietly as I remembered telling my best-friend from 8th grade, Katie, that I liked girls. She had asked me which guy I thought was hotter, between blonde haired and blue eyed Mike Newton or tall, dark, and handsome, Jacob Black. I replied with a sigh and finally told her how I really felt.

"Well, it's kind of hard to decide...," I drifted off as I pondered how to broach the subject of my sexuality with my friend, who happened to be a girl. Katie scowled at me before stating, "That's what you always say. Just pick one!" I sighed and leaned closer to her so no one would over hear what I was about to say.

"Katie, honestly, I can't choose. I'm... Not attracted to guys in anyway..." my voice trailed off as I leaned back to gauge her expression to my confession. Her face was blank for a moment before she smiled.

"I know," was all she said.

"How?" I asked in bewilderment. I had never told anyone my secret yet, but somehow, Katie had known.

"Bella, we have been best-friends since elementary school. Do you honestly think I wouldn't have picked up on it by now? You never look at guys and you dodge any conversation that has to do with them. You haven't shown the slightest interest in a guy since I've known you. I just realized it over time. Once I was mature enough to understand what a lesbian was of course," she ended her sentence with a wink. I couldn't help but smile at my friend. She accepted me for me and hadn't forced me to tell her, but instead waited until I was ready to accept myself for who I truly was. A lesbian.

"Bella? Bella? Earth to zoner-outer!" I snapped back to the present as my mother started to snap her fingers in front of my face. She pointed to the plate of food with her first finger and shook her head, smiling.

"Thanks, Mom," I said with a smile. My Dad was chuckling in the corner of the kitchen, holding his coffee cup in one hand and the daily newspaper in the other.

I loaded my pancake with syrup and dug in. My mom was an amazing cook and my taste buds tingled in response to the delicious food. Renee walked swiftly out of the kitchen. She was, without a doubt, probably late for work. Although it doesn't really matter what time you drag your ass into work when you're senior partner at the most highly esteemed law firm in all of Seattle.

My father gulped the rest of his coffee down and threw the newspaper onto the table, causing a rush of air to ruffle my hair.

"Alright Bells, I'm headed to the hospital. Call me if you need me!" he said as he set his coffee cup in the sink and walked out of the room. I heard the front door slam and the sound of my father's pitch black Ferrari roaring to life.

Renee re-entered the kitchen, quickly grabbing her keys and briefcase. As she turned around to leave, walking by me, she kissed the top of my head.

"Have a good day today, Honey. Tell Angela I say hello!" she breathed into my hair. As soon as she finished her sentence she walked briskly out of the room and for the second time this morning, the front door slammed. My mom's car, slightly more modest than my show-off of a father's car, was a bright red Mercedes Benz.

I quickly ate the rest of my food, in a hurry to pick up my girlfriend for school. I set my dishes in the sink, grabbed my stuff and my keys, and headed outside. I locked the door to my ten bedroom mansion of a house behind me and walked over to my personal five car garage. I quickly decided to drive my Volvo today. It is silver in color and pretty fast. The Volvo isn't my favorite car, that would be my Aston Marton, but Angela hates when un-needed attention is brought. People literally drool when they see my Aston so I understand where she is coming from. I wanted to make her happy.

I threw my stuff in the backseat and typed out a quick text to Angela, informing her I was on my way. Backing out of the garage quickly, I raced towards her house. Within a couple of minutes I reached it, even though it was located across town from me, in the cute little suburbs of Forks, Washington. I pulled up swiftly into her driveway and waited only a few seconds before the reason for my existence walked out her front door. She smiled at me and waved as she hurried toward the passenger door. I reached across the car and opened the door for her, as her hands were full if books. Angela smiled in thanks as she dumped her stuff backwards, between our seats, into the backseat.

I leaned over and kissed her gently, holding her chin lightly with my fingertips. She reciprocated with enthusiasm. I was the one to break off the kiss in order to catch some air. We've been dating for almost two years and this girl still took my breath away. My lips traveled from hers, to the bottom of her chin, and finally to the nape of her neck. She shuttered in response and put her arms around my neck. I traveled to her ear and nibbled on the lobe before I blew lightly into it. Angela shuddered more fiercely this time. She moaned before backing away.

"Bella Marie Swan! You simply cannot do these things to me before school. I have no way to punish you for them until after!" she said playfully. I reached over to place my hand in hers. I squeezed it gently before speeding off towards school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few minutes passed and Angela and I made it to school. I parked my car, pulling in smoothly to my daily parking spot. We got out of the car and grabbed our things from the backseat. I reached for her free hand with mine and we quickly passed through the front doors. Our lockers were fairly close, my last name being Swan and hers, Webber.

People milled around us, through the crowded hallways, and familiar faces smiled greetings. Despite the fact that everyone knows about Angela and I dating, we were still pretty popular. Our lunch table is always full and we never had a boring Friday night.

As we reached my locker, I reluctantly let go of Angela's hand. It felt as though I was being parted with a piece of myself. She turned her head and smiled at me with her beautiful face. I instantly returned the gesture.

"I will see you at lunch then?" she asked me, already knowing my answer.

"Of course," I breathed, reaching out to rest my hand on her hip. I gently pulled her towards me for a kiss before we departed. My body tingled, as if electricity was being passed through it, when her's pressed against mine. Our lips met briefly and then the first warning bell rang.

"See you soon! Love you!" Angela said as she turned away from me and raced down the hall.

"I love you, too!" I called after her.

Throwing my books in my locker, I grabbed my folder for biology and headed for class. When I reached the room, I walked through the doorway into the boring and faintly smelly classroom. It was nice size. There are rows of lab tables on both sides of the room with a large space between them. Shuffling my feet, I reached the lab table where I sat everyday. I don't know anyone in the class, so I sat alone, which was normal for me. Besides Angela and Katie, I don't have any other really, close, friends. She is the socializer and I just usually go along for the ride.

After I sat down, everyone started to shuffle in, the volume of the room rose exceptionally. Shoes squeaked on the tile floor and chairs scraped. People talked about what they did last night and what they had planned for this weekend. Books slammed down on the hard table tops and when the final bell rang, the teacher cleared his throat, demanding attention. I looked up from my folder where I had been doodling random shapes and squiggles. Suddenly, my eyes locked on the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was short with pitch black, spikey, hair. Her outfit was one put together with an outwardly obvious sense of fashion. At the moment she was looking down, most likely embarrassed at being new. The gorgeous girl was standing next to Mr. Weaver awkwardly, almost as though she would rather be anywhere else. But when she looked up, I realized my judgment of her mood from her posture was dead wrong. Her eyes were the most interesting color, a swirling topaz. My stomach dropped when she looked directly at me and smiled hugely. Her teeth were perfect and beamingly white. My head started to go foggy before I realized that I had stopped breathing. Who the hell was this person? No other girl, besides Angela, had this kind of effect on me.

"Ehem! Class, I would like to introduce you to a new student that just transferred from Alaska, Alice Cullen!" Mr. Weaver said with unnatural enthusiasm. Maybe she had gotten to him too. Then he turned toward Alice.

"You may take the open seat next to that young lady over there," he said as he lifted his hand to gesture towards me. I pulled my features into a slight smile, trying not to convey my enthusiasm for having this beautiful girl sitting next to me. Alice walked, no, more like danced towards me. Her face was still lit up in a huge grin.

"Hello!" she greeted me as she pulled out the chair next to mine. I turned to face her and my mind went foggy again.

"Umm, hello. I'm Bella," I said in a quiet voice. I turned back to my doodling and listened as she settled her stuff on the table. I heard her take in a deep breath and for a second I could've sworn I heard her sigh. I ignored my paranoia and tried to tune into what Mr. Weaver was saying, but before I was able to, Alice cleared her throat.

"Bella, what a beautiful name," she stated in a whisper. I looked over to smile at her.

"Thanks," I said simply, as I was getting foggy brained and dizzy once again. Chastising myself, I breathed in deeply, which wasn't a good idea. Alice smelled amazing! Words could not describe. I blushed as I realized she was looking at me with those Topaz eyes in wonder. _What the hell? _I thought to myself. What was happening? I turned away again to try and regain my bearings. But she started to speak again.

"You're welcome, Bella," she breathed in her tinkling voice. I did not turn to look at her again. Something about the way she got to me scared the shit out of me. Since I met Angela, I had never looked at another girl, much less ogled at one. Feeling ashamed, I looked down from Mr. Weaver. I couldn't let this Alice character get to me. Then I vowed to myself that I would never, ever, do something to ruin Angela and I's relationship. She meant way too much to me. I loved her for god's sake! Nothing could or ever would change that.

"I'm going to assign a Lab today. You will work with the person next to you to try and discover which stage of Mitosis these slides are in," Mr. Weaver said as he fanned himself with the stack of Lab Sheets. He started passing out papers to the partners and instructed us to get out our Microscopes. I was just about to reach for the cupboard where it was held when I realized the Microscope was already on the table.

"How did you know where it was?" I asked Alice curiously glancing in her direction. She smiled at me and shook her head.

"I just guessed, Bella. It was in an obvious spot," Alice said as she pointed to the label on the cupboard that clearly said "MICROSCOPE". I blushed as she giggled at me.

"Ah I suppose that was apparent," I joked, not trying to hold back my chuckling. I grabbed the Lab Worksheet and box of slides and placed them in the middle of the table, ditching my stool. Alice went about hooking up the Microscope and turned it on. She held out her hand to me, waiting patiently for me to place the slide labeled "1" into her hand. After I completed that task, she put the slide into the slot and looked into the Microscope for what seemed like only a second before leaning back.

"Anaphase," Alice stated as she reached for her pencil to write in the answer. She gestured for me to double check and it took me longer to decipher the cell.

"Yeah, Anaphase," I said.

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed, continuing to work on the project.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself. What do you do for fun? Favorite food? Are you dating anyone?" Alice asked me. I thought for a moment before answering. I wasn't sure why she had asked me the last question. In my opinion, something like that was personal, but I didn't want to start off on false pretenses, so I answered them all honestly.

Well, I like to read, shop, cook, and go to the movies. My favorite food is whatever my mom makes. She is an amazing cook. And, yes, I am dating someone," I said, hoping she wouldn't ask me who I was dating. But to no avail, that was the first question she asked.

"Oh? Who?" she asked innocently, still working on the Lab. I sighed before answering. I hardly knew this person and I was going to tell her that I was gay.

"Um, her name is Angela. Angela Weber," I said sheepishly, studying her face for a reaction. But to my surprise, her face stayed relaxed and nonjudgmental.

"For how long?" she prodded me further. My curiosity peaked when she continued on.

"I'm just so curious about you, Bella. You are one of the most interesting people I have ever met," she said. My jaw almost dropped and my eyebrows knit together on my forehead. I'm not stupid, I could tell that Alice wasn't a social hermit crab. She has to have met many people. Many people, who are way more interesting than plain old me. Plus, we have only had one conversation so far.

"Almost two years. Why am I so interesting?" I asked.

"Wow, that is a long time for a high school relationship to last. Congratulations, Bella!" she paused before answering my question. It looked as though she was thinking very hard.

"You are interesting because of how quiet and reserved you are. You never put forth any information that you aren't asked to," she said as she turned her head to look at me. I smiled because it was very true. Even Angela tells me that I'm exactly like that.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm shy. Ask me anything and I will answer honestly, but I'm not the kind to talk about myself without prompt," I said, smiling at the beautiful girl that was standing next to me, so close that our arms would sometimes brush. Suddenly, I realized that I had moved from my original spot, two feet away, where my abandoned stool was sitting. I couldn't even remember moving towards her. Slowly, I backed away and sat back down. Hearing my movement, Alice looked at me and frowned.

"Do I smell?" she asked curiously. I laughed out loud at her question.

"No, you actually smell very good, but I realized that I was standing so close to you that I might as well of jumped into your lap!" I joked at her and reached over to pat her hand in a friendly way. As mine touched hers, I shuddered at how cold Alice's hands were. She smiled in apology and pulled her hand off the table in a quick, fluid, motion.

"Sorry, my hands are always so cold. My father says it's from lack of good circulation or something," she said as I pulled my hand away.

"Oh, I was wondering," I said. In avoidance of this awkward conversation, I asked her a question.

"So what do you do in your free time?"

"Well, I like a lot of the same things you do actually. I love shopping and reading. I go to the movies on a regular basis, even if there is nothing I really want to see and I also enjoy hiking and outdoorsy stuff," she told me. I was pleased to know she shared my interests. Maybe Alice and I could be friends.

"Hiking? Really? I enjoy that as well. We will have to go on a shopping, movie, and hiking extravaganza sometime!" I said enthusiastically, thrilled to have made a friend in someone who likes the same things I do. Angela and Katie both detested shopping and hiking, although they do go to the movies with me when I whine enough.

"Don't forget a trip to the bookstore," she said, winking at me. My breath hitched again as I took in her features. Alice had high cheekbones and a smooth, rounded, chin. Her skin was completely clear of any blemishes and her eye brows arched gracefully, obviously well kept.

Not even realizing what I was doing, I handed over my iPhone for Alice to program her number into. She grabbed it excitedly and tried to slide it to unlock, but the screen didn't register her touch. Her lips rose at the corners into a smile.

"Damn these iPhones with their heat sensing touch screens," she joked at me. I smiled at her and grabbed my phone back and simultaneously held out my hand for hers. Quickly, she placed her Blackberry into my hand. Chuckling, I quickly typed in my number.

"I suppose Mac didn't foresee someone who has hands with bad circulation not being able to use their iPhone," I laughed again at the face she gave me.

"Well, I apologize Ms. Swan. Not all of us have the gift of perfect circulation!" she said sarcastically as she gently swatted my shoulder. Then she grabbed her phone and typed quickly. A second later, I received a message from an unknown number that said, "_Let's hangout soon! –Alice". I grinned at her and started to reply, "Okie Dokie, how about Friday?" _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few classes passed quickly. I couldn't wait to finally see Angela. It felt like ages. Walking briskly from Calculus class, I hurried towards my locker to meet up with her. The halls were full of people and everyone kept knocking into me, their apologies lost in all of the noise and confusion. When I was almost to my locker, a tall, obese boy ran straight into me, causing me to drop all of the things that I was holding onto, straight to the floor. He mumbled something unintelligible and kept right on going. As I bent over to collect my things, grumbling about the rude people these days, I realized that pale hands were already doing that for me. I stood back up and was face to face with, none other than, Alice Cullen.

"Here you go, Bella! People are so rude!" she exclaimed while handing me my books. I smiled and nodded at her.

"It is honestly ridiculous. But thanks," I said. She nodded at me and shook her head.

"You would think that boy would have at least offered to help you pick up your things, right?" she asked in a rhetorical way. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"You would think. But hey, I have to meet Angela for lunch. Talk to you later?" I asked as I started to walk towards my locker.

"I'll text you!" she exclaimed over her shoulder, waving at me. With a wink she turned around. I chuckled to myself. _What a nice person. _When I reached my locker, Angela was waiting for me, leaning against it with her arms folded. I grinned at her and leaned in for a kiss. She met me halfway and pulled me towards her. Holding my books in one hand, I wrapped my other arm around her.

"I missed you," I said, breathing into her neck as we hugged. Angela laughed.

"Oh, and I missed you!" she said with a smirk when she leaned back, giving me room to rid myself of my books. I opened my locker quickly and threw my stuff into it and slammed it shut. Reaching for her hand, we started to walk towards the lunch room.

"So, who was that girl that helped you pick up your stuff off the ground? I have never seen her before, but it looked like you knew her," she asked nonchalantly. I glanced sideways at her to study her face, which was most of the time an open book for her emotions. But I saw nothing that conveyed jealousy.

"That was Alice Cullen. Her family moved here from Alaska recently. Today was her first day. She sat by me today in Bio," I explained. We finally reached the lunch room and joined the long, twisting line, to wait for our food.

"Oh, that's probably why I didn't recognize her. It seemed like you guys hit it off pretty well," Angela suggested as she turned her body towards me. I looked at her face again, but it was still blank.

"Sure, I guess she seems pretty cool. Alice is pleasant and a good Lab partner. She really knows a lot about Biology, which is nice," I said. Angela just smiled and changed the subject.

"How were your other classes today?" she asked.

"Boring, but they seemed to go fast, which is always good," I said as I leaned over to place a kiss on her lips quickly. But she pulled away, abnormally fast. I raised my eye brows at her, but she just turned away.

"Hey, is something bothering you? You seem a little withdrawn," I asked her, confused. _This couldn't be about Alice, could it?_ I wondered to myself.

"Nope, I'm good. Don't worry. It has just been a long day," she explained, slightly reassuring me. But I knew something was going on. Angela loved all of the classes she had before lunch, so it wasn't that. And she seemed fine this morning. My mind was racing, trying to find an explanation to her mood. She must have noticed something about my expression and squeezed my hand.

"I'm fine, really. Just a long day. We are still on for after school, right? That big English project isn't just going to flutter away," she asked me as we collected our lunches and headed towards our table. It was packed, like normal. I sighed. I really wanted some alone time with her, so I pulled her towards and empty table in the back of the room.

"Why are we sitting over here?" she asked, curiously. I set my lunch down and pulled out a chair to sit on. Angela pulled out the one next to me and followed suit.

"It's really packed over there today and can I be blamed for wanting a little alone time with the love of my life?" I asked rhetorically and batted my eyelashes at her. She laughed at me and shook her head.

"Of course you can't!" Angela said, as she started to eat her lunch. I picked up my PB+J and took a bite. My eyes roamed around the lunchroom and they settled on Alice sitting at a table with a very attractive boy. His hair was reddish brown and his skin was as pale as Alice's. Even from across the room I could see that he had the same Topaz eyes as Alice. From their similar features, I assumed they were brother and sister. Suddenly, the boy's gaze locked on me. I jerked my head down to focus on my sandwich, in hopes that he hadn't noticed me staring at him.

"What were you staring at, Bella?" Angela asked me as she glanced over to where I had been looking. She slowly turned back around to face me, with a scowl messing up her beautiful features.

"Alice is staring at you," she said in a low, monotone, voice. I scoffed, trying to down play the situation before things got out of hand.

"No, she isn't Angela. Alice was probably just looking around," I said. Angela shook her head. I was suddenly frustrated with her behavior. Why was she acting like this? I never have seen her jealous of anyone before.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting different?" I asked, trying to mask my aggravation.

"Nothing, and I'm not acting different. I was just pointing out the fact that Alice was ogling at you," she said, glaring at me. Now I was pissed, Angela had no right to be treating me like this and saying these things about Alice.

"Really, Angela? Nothings wrong? Then why are you freaking out?" I asked, trying to calm down. I have never seen her act this way. Dropping my sandwich on the table I turned my chair to face her, as to get a better look at her face. She sighed and looked at me.

"Fine, I guess I get a little irritated when some girl I've never met makes friends with my girlfriend and gets caught staring at her from across the room," she admitted, lowering her gaze. Relieved that she finally told me what was bothering her, I reached towards her and lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. She looked guilty.

"Angela, hun, I love you. You are the greatest thing that is in my life. You make me so happy and we are amazing together. Never, should you worry about someone else, ever," I told her, honestly. Pulling her towards me, I hugged her tightly. She whispered into my ear.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry I acted like that. You don't deserve it. But the thought of you leaving me for someone else, someone so much prettier than me, breaks my heart. I could never live through that, Bella." I sighed and held her for a couple seconds longer. Leaning back, I took hold of both of her hands, smiling slightly in reassurance.

"You have my heart, Angela. It's all yours. Never doubt that," I said, just before she leaned over and kissed me. Her lips were like fire and they washed all of the thoughts out of my mind. After what seemed like only a second, she pulled away. I laughed and hugged her again, grateful that our conflict was resolved.

"Just wait until we are alone tonight, after school," she said, suggestively winking at me. My stomach tightened at the thought. Angela stood up, grabbing her tray. I playfully smacked her ass and she laughed as she speeded away from me towards the garbage can. Grabbing my tray, I took off after her, smiling from ear to ear, our fight pushed to the back of my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was finally the end of the day. I smiled to myself. Angela was coming over and my parents wouldn't be home until 8pm or so. The final bell rang and I rushed out of Resource. When I reached my locker I threw all of my stuff in and grabbed my English. Just as I was reattaching my lock, I felt a something on my shoulder. Expecting it to be Angela, I placed my hand over her hand. I jumped, startled, at the extreme cold. Alice. I jerked my hand back in surprise and turned around to face her. She smiled at me.

"Hi, Bella," she greeted. I looked around for Angela. Where was she?

"Hey, Alice. What's up?" I asked her curiously, wondering what she was doing by my locker.

"Well, you did mention that we could possibly hang out on Friday and I was just wondering if you were serious and what we should do," she explained. My throat tightened. Oh god. How on earth was I going to explain to Angela that I was going to hang out with Alice? I couldn't just blow Alice off, but I didn't want to anger Angela any further when she was already jealous of her.

"Uh, I'm not sure…" I said, at a loss for words. Alice smiled slightly and stepped closer to me. Her presence, being so near, was unsettling. My mind started to fog up. I took a step backward, pressing myself against the lockers, trying to put some more distance between me and this gorgeous girl. But as soon as I moved, she moved with me. She was less than a foot away and my heart started to beat rapidly.

"Bella," she breathed, "you said we were going to hang out on Friday. Why wouldn't we be able to?" I couldn't think clearly anymore. My eyes were locked with hers and my breath sporadic.

"Umm, I don't know. I guess there isn't a problem," I said. As soon as I finished my sentence she smiled and backed away. The distance didn't help me think any clearer. I was still mesmerized by her.

"Great!" she exclaimed while spinning around, "Text me!" When she turned the corner in the hall, I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I looked around and tried to spot Angela. The halls were almost empty and she hadn't shown up yet. Confused, I reached into my purse to grab my cell. As I was just about to call her, I heard someone clear their throat next to me.

"Bella?" said Angela, in a low, monotone voice. Uh oh. I hadn't even noticed her standing there.

"Oh, hey! I didn't hear you come up," I said to her, smiling slightly, hoping she hadn't seen or heard what had just happened between Alice and I.

"So, what did Alice want?" she asked quietly. I played with my phone nervously with my head down. I didn't know how much she heard and I didn't want to lie so I decided to tell her the truth.

"She asked about our plans on Friday night," I replied, just as quiet as her. The halls of the school were empty and our voices, although they were almost whispers, echoed.

"Your plans? You and Alice plans?" Angela asked. Her voice was now at a normal volume. I looked up to meet her glare and shuffled my feet.

"Angela, she's new here. I just wanted her to have a fun Friday, so I suggested that we do something. Maybe we can get Mike, Jacob, and Katie to go. It would be nice for her to meet some new friends, you know?" I suggested. Angela's glare lessened, but she still looked pissed. I reached over for her hand and she let me hold it.

"Bella…" she sighed, pulling me in for a hug. I held her tightly, hoping that she wasn't still mad. I kissed her neck lightly before leaning back.

"I'm sorry, hun, I just feel bad for her being new. I know you don't really like her," I said, pouting just a little. She could never resist my puppy dog face. Angela smiled at me and pulled me in for a kiss. When our lips parted, she sighed.

"You're so nice, Bella. I just have to learn how to not go into a jealous fit when I see you talk to her. I'm sorry. I have never acted like this before," she admitted, apologetically. I laughed quietly, relieved that she had gotten over it so quickly.

"Lets go, we have quite the "English" project to work on," I said, putting air quotes around English. She laughed, nodded, and pulled me towards the exit.

We made it to my house in record time. I was excited to have her all to myself. Parking my car quickly, I towed her behind me. I unlocked the door and dropped my folder on the kitchen table as we passed through and climbed the stairs. Angela was close behind. I opened the door to my room, waited for her to pass through the threshold, and shut it, locking it quickly. When I turned around, Angela was standing right behind me.

Our lips collided and I could feel her hot breath on my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her and pushed her towards my bed. Breaking the kiss, I took off my black blouse and threw it across the room, leaving just my tank-top on. Angela had removed her sweatshirt and was smiling at me. I growled playfully and jumped onto the bed. She followed me and crawled on top. My body shuddered at the contact. I reached up and tangled my hands into her hair, pulling her face towards mine. When our lips met, I opened my mouth and her tongue started to explore. Soon, I lost myself in her presence. My mind no longer thought and I was aware of nothing but the beautiful girl, currently lying on top of me. My hands explored her body, but I didn't push any further when she shook her head after I tried to unbutton her pants. I smiled sheepishly as she rolled off of me.

"Bella, you are so naughty!" she whispered into my neck, kissing me gently. Angela was now lying beside me. I turned to face her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what it is about you, but I always lose control," I apologized, pouting once again. I knew she wasn't mad at me because this happened quite often. I always tried to go further. It wasn't because I didn't respect her wishes. She preferred to wait and I was one that just went with whatever was happening. Sure, my virginity was important to me, but Angela and I had been dating for awhile. There was no one else that I would rather lose it to. But her morals were important and I would never purposely try to make her go against them.

Sighing, I pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. My chest was constricted with how much I loved her. I gently played with her hair, enjoying the closeness between us. After placing a kiss on her forehead, I readjusted myself and placed my head to rest on her chest. I fell asleep listening to the sound of her heart beat.

**Thank you so much to everyone that decided to follow my story and all who have reviewed. It really inspires me to know that people are reading my work. I enjoy writing immensely and I hope you all are enjoying. Please review with any comments or concerns you may have. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Soon it was Friday. I woke up for school at my usual time and hurried through my morning routine. My parents had already left for work by the time I got down stairs. Sighing, wishing I had my Mom's cooking waiting for me, I grabbed a Pop-Tart from the cupboard and popped it into the toaster. While I was waiting for my breakfast to get done, my phone vibrated on the counter. I jumped in reaction to the noise, sounding so loud in the silence that was my house. Picking it up and unlocking it with a swipe, I saw that I had two unread messages, one from Alice and one from Angela. I read Alice's first.

_ "We still on for tonight?" _I quickly typed back a reply.

"_As far as I know!" _Then I scrolled down to read Angela's message.

"_Hey babe, I won't be able to make it tonight. I got really sick last night. You don't have to get me for school. I'm going to stay home." _I sighed. She hadn't looked very good yesterday, but she of course didn't complain. I frowned as I replied.

"_Aww! That sucks! I hope you feel better! I'm going to miss you today. How about I come over tomorrow morning and we can spend the day together? I'll bring chicken soup! "_

I set my phone back on the counter. Finally my Pop-Tart popped out of the toaster. I quickly grabbed it and threw it on a plate. Then I walked over to the refrigerator to grab a glass of OJ. When I finished filling my cup, my phone vibrated again, four times in a row. I had four new messages from Alice, Angela, Jacob, and Mike.

Jacob- "_Hey, I can't make it tonight. I have a nasty flu thing going on. Throwing up a lot. Won't be at school." _

Mike- "_Got sick last night. Won't be able to make it tonight." _

Holy crap! This was one heck of a virus or something going around. I sent Jacob and Mike both "Get Well" texts.

Angela- "_I'll try. And that sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow. Call me to tell me how the movie goes." _

I replied. "_It looks like Mike and Jacob both got sick. And Katie called and canceled last night. Will you be okay with Alice and I going? I can cancel the whole thing otherwise." _

Alice- "_Awesome! Who's all coming then?" _I waited to text her back until Angela answered. In a couple of seconds, my phone went off again.

Angela-_ "Nah, don't worry about it. I trust you. I know you have been looking forward to this all week. Have fun. I love you!" _I smiled. I hadn't been sure if Angela would be okay with it or not.

"_Alright! I'll try! I will miss you though! I love you, too!" _I replied back. Then I sent one more text to Alice.

"_Looks like just you and I. Everyone else has that nasty flu thing going around." _

I ate my breakfast quickly after glancing at the clock. Locking the door behind me, I hurried towards my garage. I chose to drive my Aston today since I wasn't going to pick up Angela. Backing out quickly, I pressed the gas pedal down, enjoying the sound of my favorite car.

When I arrived to school, I parked in my usual spot. Spectators dropped their jaws at my awesome car. I laughed, knowing that they were all jealous. I grabbed my stuff from the passenger seat and got out, pushing the lock button on my remote, as I headed inside.

I walked quickly to Biology; the warning bell had just gone off. Everyone had gotten to class before me, so the noise level was almost overwhelming. Alice was of course already waiting at our table with an expectant smile on her face. I grinned back at her.

"Hey, Alice! What's up?" I greeted casually, pulling my stool out and setting my stuff on the black tabletop.

"Oh the usual, you know, the ceiling, the sky, etcetera," she replied sarcastically. I swatted her on the arm playfully before answering.

"Mmm. Sassy as ever, aren't we?" She giggled at me. I laughed too, enjoying her presence.

"So, just us two tonight?" Alice asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, Angela, Mike, and Jacob are all sick. Katie's Mom said she couldn't go," I replied with a sigh, especially sad that Angela wouldn't be able too.

"Aww, that's too bad. I hope they all get better soon!" she said with an apologetic smile. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh well. I'm sure we will have fun!" I said, trying to sound excited. I mean, I am excited, but nervous too. Angela seemed fine with the whole, Alice and I hanging out unsupervised thing, but with the way she had been acting this week suggested otherwise.

"Yes, that we will," she paused before continuing, "Did you want to go to supper somewhere before the movie?"

I nodded in response, not daring to talk since Mr. Weaver had just started his lesson. During the past couple of days, Alice and I had gotten death glares and lectures for talking while he was. I turned my head to glance at her, making sure she got the message. Our eyes locked together. Alice's eyes, a swirling topaz, held my gaze. The corners of her mouth lifted into a smile. My head started to spin, as usual. I blushed, realizing that I was staring directly at her. Turning my head, I used my hair as a wall to block her out, trying to clear my mind again.

"You are so cute when you blush, Bella," Alice whispered into my ear. A shiver went down my spine when I realized just how close she was.

Just then, Mr. Weaver finished talking and assigned us some bookwork to do that would take the rest of the class. We were supposed to work with the people next to us. I quickly opened my book to the specified page and Alice did the same.

"Where did you want to eat tonight then?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't bring up my blushing again.

"I don't really know. Why don't you pick," she suggested with a shrug. I thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, McDonald's is definitely out. How about that new Italian place a couple of blocks from the theater? My parents told me it's to die for,"

"That sounds good," she stated simply, turning the page in her book slowly. From my side view, her face looked set in a frown.

"Alice?" I said, trying to get her to look in my direction. She wasn't the kind to frown, like, ever. But she didn't look at me, just turned another page in her book. I reached over to set my hand on her shoulder, "Alice?" She finally turned to look at me, her expression was sad. My mind raced trying to figure out what I said that had made her upset.

"Hmm?" she replied, refusing to meet my eyes. I squeezed her shoulder lightly with the hand that was resting on it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned. She sighed and met my gaze. For once, I didn't waver, or get foggy brained.

"Can I tell you something, Bella?" she asked and I nodded my head reassuringly at her.

"You can tell me anything, Alice," I told her, lowering my hand from her shoulder.

"So, there's this person that I really like," she started. I nodded my head for her to continue. "But said person is taken. I'm not sure what to do. I like this person so much it hurts and I wish that I could just tell them, but I can't," she finished with a sigh. As I wondered who it could be, a knot formed in my stomach. _No_! I thought to myself. Why on earth was I jealous of this said person? Why did I want to know who they were so badly? And most importantly, why did I care so much? As a war was being battled in my mind, Alice looked away from me and started to turn pages again. She rested her head in her hand. I yearned to reach out and comfort her, to tell her that everything would work out. I wanted to wrap my arms around her.

Suddenly, my body, on its own accord, mind you, moved towards her. I scooted my stool closer to her and touched her shoulder again. When our eyes met, I slid my hand down her arm and grabbed a hold of hers. Fire and Ice touched. She squeezed my hand.

"Alice, who is it?" I asked with curiosity burning through me. My mind was still fighting with itself. Half of it was telling the other that I needed to let go of Alice's hand and drop the subject before Angela found out. The other half held up its middle finger and said _I don't care_.

"I can't tell you, Bella. It wouldn't be right," she replied. I grew frustrated. Her face was still set in a frown.

"Tell me, please?" I asked, pleading with my eyes. Alice sighed and removed her hand from mine, clasping hers together on the table top. I knew she wanted me to drop the subject, but I couldn't. I had to know who this person was. I _needed_ to know.

"No," she said simply. Leaning back in my stool, I took in a few calming breaths, the battle in my mind raging on evermore. _I should just leave this subject alone and do my work. Yeah, there we go. I'll just do my work._ I reached for my book and tried to read, but the lines faded together and I reread the same sentence about five times. Finally, I slammed my book shut and tossed it back on the table. Alice looked up at me in alarm.

"Alice," I said, "Tell me." I folded my arms across my chest. She turned to face me.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, nodding, "I do."

"The person," she started, "is you, Bella. I like you. Are you happy now?"

She turned away from me and my stomach dropped. Oh Shit. What the fuck was I going to do now? Images of Angela raced through my head, guilt punching holes into my heart. My love for Angela was so strong. There was no denying that. But before I even knew what I was doing, I reached over once again and grabbed her hand. My whole being was horrified at itself when I uttered my next words.

"I like you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest of the day dragged. Smiling was impossible for me. At lunch I couldn't eat and I just sat at the table, surrounded by Angela and I's friends. A couple of them had asked me what was wrong, but I just simply shook my head for a reply, hoping they would drop it. Thankfully, they did. No one tried to talk to me for the rest of lunch.

I received texts from Angela sporadically throughout the day. My heart sank deeper with every one I read.

_Hey babe. How's your day going?_

_ Was lunch boring without me?_

_ I miss you so much. Can't wait to see you tomorrow!_

_ Are you excited for tonight?_

_ I'm starting to feel better. Maybe we won't have to stay in tomorrow… _

I replied to all of them, trying to seem normal. Not like the depressed and guilt ridden person I actually was. I only saw Alice during lunch. Glancing at her table, I found her and her brother looking at me. I waved half heartedly and continued on toward my table. Multiple times I contemplated the idea of canceling my night with Alice. But every time I started, my mind pushed the idea away.

After school I followed Alice and Edward (she finally told me his name) to their house. They lead me down a road that was surrounded by trees. Never would I have been able to find their hidden driveway without help. It was almost invisible between heavy shrubbery and I felt like I was turning into a random spot in the woods, not onto a roadway that lead to a house. I gasped when it came into view. The house was white and humongous, definitely bigger than mine. Tall trees lined the winding driveway. Edward pulled the car quickly into the garage. I had waited a couple of minutes while Alice ran inside to say "Hi" to her family and before I knew it, she was sitting in the passenger seat next to me.

"Ready to go?" I had asked her, staring straight into the windshield.

"Hit it," she replied in a quiet voice. Things were a little awkward between us after I admitted I liked her back in Biology class.

I drove, too fast, to Seattle. I had one hand on the wheel and one hand being held by Alice as I raced down the highway. Soon we had arrived to the small Italian restaurant for dinner. Alice and I entered and were seated by a snooty receptionist who kept glancing at our clasped hands. I sighed as I sat down and ordered a drink. Alice ordered water. Putting my head in my hands, I tried to calm myself.

"Bella? Can we talk about this?" Alice asked me in almost a whisper. I pulled my head up to look at her. She was frowning and looked concerned.

"I suppose we should. I don't know what to do, Alice. Everything is all messed up!" I said, my voice cracking with emotion. Just then, the waitress walked up and asked us what we wanted to eat. Alice didn't want anything, but I ordered Fettuccine Alfredo.

"I know, Bella, I know," was all she said.

"I love Angela, with all of my heart. She's the only person I've ever felt this way about. I can't hurt her, Alice. I just can't," I told her, "but I like you too! My heart is splitting in half. I've only known you a couple of days and already I feel like I've known you forever." Alice was quiet for a moment before answering.

"I know you love Angela, Bella. I never had a doubt in my mind. But I've always been the kind of person that when they see something they want, something they have to have, I go for it. Bella, I like you, so much," she replied.

"I want to be with you too, Alice," I said, quietly. I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. Angela and I have been in a relationship for so long and I had always assumed that we would just stay together forever.

"You do?" Alice asked with surprise. I nodded my head as she continued to stare at me. My chest was heavy with the guilt that was pressing it down. When Angela's face kept crossing through my mind, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Yeah," was all I could reply before the tears spilled over and I started to cry, softly. Wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve, I looked at Alice again, an apology on the tip of my tongue. But before I could say anything, Alice stood up, threw a fifty on the table and grabbed my hand, leading me outside.

When we got in my car was the moment the sobs that I had been holding in started to shake my body. I cried for what seemed like a very long time. I cried for Alice. I cried for the love of my life, who I knew was going to get hurt one way or another in all of this. And I cried for me, because at the moment I hated myself more than anything on the earth. Tears spilled out of my eyes and soaked into Alice's shirt. She was holding me tightly, providing the comfort that I did not deserve. When I realized that, I wept even harder. Alice said nothing during my episode.

Before I had even comprehended what happened, my heart now belonged to two people. Alice had somehow ended up right next to Angela and trying to understand how that happened was futile. I had met Alice only a few days ago and already my feelings for her were very strong.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. You shouldn't have to deal with this," I managed to whimper out between gasps for air. But instead of letting go of me, which was what I had assumed she would do, she held on even tighter.

Finally, my eyes dried up and I leaned back to look at the beautiful girl that had just comforted me. Her eyes were tortured. I grabbed her hand.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked, reaching over and touching my face, ever so lightly. I placed my hand over hers.

"No," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm sorry I caused you to go through this, Bella. I should have never told you how I felt about you. Your heart belongs to Angela and it isn't my place to try and break off a connection that is so obviously strong," she said, removing her hand from my face and leaned back to press her body against the door of the car. I did the same and for a few minutes we just simply looked at each other. My mind was doing the fighting with each other thing again as I reached over and grabbed her face gently between my hands. Our lips touched gently at first. She was so cautious that I was the one to deepen the kiss. My tongue explored the inside of her mouth and I moaned at how good she tasted. Alice wrapped her arms around me and pulled my body closer to hers. My head had gone foggy again and all I could think about was the way our lips melded together, perfectly, and the way her body felt as it pressed against mine.

I broke off the kiss, in need of air, and simply hugged her. I breathed in her scent deeply, my senses were on fire.

"Bella," Alice started as she gently pushed me away from her, "I won't share you. I won't be the other woman that Angela eventually finds out about. I want you and I want all of you. Sharing you, Bella, would be impossible for me." She finished in a low voice, looking into my eyes.

From the moment Alice uttered her last two sentences, I knew that she wouldn't have to share me. It would be inconceivable for me to walk away from Alice into Angela's arms. And I had no idea why. My love for Angela had gradually grown into what it was today. But Alice was different. It was like my heart had been thrown down a water slide and was fast approaching its destination.

"You won't have to, Alice," I admitted, hunching over in my seat. I whimpered softly as my heart tore itself in two. Alice's half had beaten away Angela's. I started to cry again when I pictured Angela waving goodbye to me.

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for the amazing support. I can't believe how many people are following my story already and it has only just begun. Also, I know a lot of you are wondering if Alice is a Vampire. The answer would be yes, but I'm not ready for Bella to find out yet. I haven't decided how to fit it in yet. Please review and give me your opinion on Bella choosing Alice. It was hard for me to write. I wanted to just have this be a Bella and Angela love story, but where's the fun in that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update. It has been a few days. I hope you all will stick with Bella and I through her girl drama. Sorry for any confusion my inexperienced writing has caused! Read and Review! **

Chapter 7

_I was running as fast as I could. My legs were pumping. She was running too fast, her spikey black hair bobbing up and down matching her steps. _

_"Alice!" I cried, "Don't leave me!" She didn't turn her head, but picked up speed in response. Soon she was out of my sight. _

_I gasped for air, as I came to a stop. Tears were running down my cheeks. I sank to the ground, full of despair. Placing my head in my hands, I rested on my knees. Then I heard footsteps to my left and I looked up, expecting that Alice had come back to me. But it was Angela. She smiled slightly before sitting down. Slowly, she placed her arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. Then she whispered into my ear. _

_"I still love you, Bella, and I will never leave you. You know me, you love me. I'm everything you want and need in life. Stop chasing after something that will inevitably leave you and stay with me," _

I woke up with a start. My room was still dark and I felt the familiar brush of my cat lying beside me. Rolling over, I glanced at the clock. It was 4am. I sighed, starting to remember the night before.

I had practically promised Alice that I would choose her over Angela, but now that Alice wasn't standing next to me, my heart was back to normal. Angela dominated over Alice again. Then why did I feel so strongly for Alice last night? How had I been so sure that I wanted to be with her?

I quickly threw the blankets off of myself and sat up. Running my fingers through my hair, I knew that I had to go see Angela. I threw on some sweat pants and a sweatshirt. As I walked down the stairs, I pulled my hair into a pony tail. I grabbed my purse off the table and chose the keys for my Volvo off the key rack.

_Hey babe, I know you're asleep, but I'm coming over. I need to lay with you for awhile. _

After I finished the text, I opened the garage door and backed out. When my hand pressed the button to close the huge door, my phone vibrated.

Angela- _Hey, I was up going to the bathroom. Come on over. I'll leave the front door unlocked._ I pushed the gas pedal farther down and raced toward her house.

Finally, I pulled up and parked across the street, opening and shutting the door to my car as quietly as I could. A woman waved to me as she passed by, walking on the sidewalk in front of Angela's house, with her dog. Seriously? Who in their right fucking mind walks their dog at 4 in the morning? I waved back in response and hurried to the front door laughing to myself.

Just as Angela had promised, the door was unlocked and I stepped inside. The house was completely silent besides the noise coming from the clock ticking on the living room wall. I crept through the house and struggled to make the least amount of noise possible.

The door to Angela's room was opened slightly. I widened the gap far enough for my slim figure to fit through and closed it behind me.

I could hear the steadiness of her breath, signaling that she was asleep. The moon light streamed through the window, the curtains pulled back. I stepped forward and studied her face, the face of the woman I loved. Gently, I stroked her face with my hand, brushing the hair that had been covering her features off to the side. I crawled into her comfortable, queen sized bed behind her. Lifting the covers, I covered myself and snuggled in close to her. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into the back of her neck. Sighing contentedly, inhaling the scent of her hair. As I drifted off to sleep, I knew that I was home. I knew that I would never be able to leave Angela for Alice.

I woke up to the feeling of something crawling on my face. My hand reflexively swatted at the annoyance, my mind still muddled from sleep. I heard a giggle before lips pressed to my forehead. They lingered for a moment before moving to my neck. Then they trailed along my jaw line and ended on my lips. Smiling, I grabbed Angela's face and held it to mine, deepening the kiss. I ran my fingers through her silky hair and moved my hands to her waist, pulling her onto me, so that her legs straddled me. I could feel the warmth of her arousal through her thin pajama pants and I moaned.

"My parents left to go to the lake yesterday. Did I tell you that, Baby?" she asked, before capturing my lips in another mind blowing kiss. She moved her lips to my neck, sucking lightly, to give me a chance to answer.

"No, you didn't," I said quietly, enjoying the feel of her body pressing against mine.

"Surprise!" she managed before I flipped her over on the bed so I could be in control. I grabbed her hands and moved them above her head and locked them there, holding them with mine. I pulled back to look at her before continuing with our make-out session. Her mouth was pulled up into a grin and her hair was a mess. I studied her expression, which was full of love. She continued to smile before starting to giggle.

"What are you looking at, Bella?" Angela asked. Winking at her, I released her hands, placing mine on both sides of her shoulders, leaning down further.

"Angela, I love you so much," I said, leaning down to kiss her quickly. She seemed to contemplate what to say before finally speaking.

"Bella, I'm ready," Angela said, looking nervous.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Sex," was all she replied before, almost violently, pulling my face down to hers once again. Her lips were hot against mine and her hands traveled to the hem of my shirt before pulling it off. Suddenly, I knew I had to tell her about what happened with Alice before I took her virginity. If she were to break up with me, which would crush the shit out of my heart, I didn't want her to regret her first time for any reason.

"Angela," I said, gently pulling my face away from her hungry mouth. She reached for me again, but I caught her hands and clasped mine around them, restraining her gently. Her eyes glowed with confusion and if I'm guessing correctly, a little bit of rejection.

"You… You don't want to… With me?" she asked in a quiet voice. Before answering her, I got off of the top of her body, allowing her to sit up. Slowly, she pulled herself up into sitting position. The look on her face made my heart hurt. I sighed before answering, trying to decide the best way to tell her I practically cheated on her with Alice last night.

"Angela, you know I want to, but I have to tell you something first," I started. I played with my hands, twisting them and untwisting, to avoid the penetrating gaze the top of my head was most likely receiving at the moment.

"Bella… What did you do?" she asked me. Reaching forward, she lifted my chin, forcing me to meet her stare. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes and she dropped her hand as if my face had burned her. "What did you do, Bella!" she asked again, louder.

"Last night, Alice told me she had feelings for me and I… I kissed her," I admitted. The tears started to roll down my cheeks. Angela remained quiet for a moment before taking in a shaky breath. When I looked up, her head was resting in her hands and her small frame was shaking slightly. Automatically, I reached for her, but when she felt my touch, she pulled away.

"Oh my God, Bella! How could you do this? I trusted you. I TRUSTED YOU!" she started to scream at the end between sobs. Angela jumped off the bed and paced back in forth across her room. Cautiously, I got off her bed and stood next to it.

"I'm so sorry, Angela! I know you trusted me and I just fucked that all up, didn't I?" I said. My voice broke and I sat down on the edge of the bed as a new wave of grief and regret washed over me. She finally stopped pacing and turned to look at me, her arms folded tightly over her chest, as if she were fighting to hold herself together.

"Sorry, Bella? You're sorry? Do you have any idea what you have just done to me?" she replied, sinking to the ground. "I had a feeling something like this would happen! I should have never of let you hang out with Alice alone! I'm so fucking stupid, Bella!" Standing up once again, I traveled over to her and knelt down, careful to control my urge to hold the girl I love as she fought for control.

"Angela, you aren't the stupid one. I am! I fucking hate myself so much right now, down to the inner core of my being! How could I do this to you? You are the one that I love! I love you so much, Angela. You are the only one for me. And I fucked it all up within a second by making the worst decision of my stupid fucking existence!" I yelled, more so at myself than her. Angela was quiet for a moment before she lifted her head up and looked at me. I couldn't hold her gaze for long, looking down I punched the floor, my anger at myself boiling over.

"You're existence isn't stupid, Bella," she replied, almost in a whisper. I scoffed vehemently at her words.

"Yes, Angela, it is. I have hurt you and betrayed your trust," I said, sobbing even harder, punching the floor again to make my point clearer. She moved closer to me and lifted my face to meet her eyes once again. I tried to look away, not able to stand seeing the hurt rolling off of her in waves. How could she even be in the same room with me right now?

"Bella, stop it," she demanded. I stopped trying to avoid looking at her and reached out. Angela allowed me to wrap my arms around her and she held me tightly to her chest. We stayed like that for quite awhile, crying into each other.

"I'm so sorry, Baby. I'm so sorry," I whispered. She tightened her grip on me before slowly unwrapping her arms, but before our contact was severed, her hands held mine.

"I know, Bella. I… I can't say that I forgive you right now because I don't, not even close, but the thought of losing you hurts more than what I feel at the moment. This pain at the thought of you kissing… is exponentially less than the pain of losing you forever," she finished quietly.

"You're not going to… break up with me?" I asked, struggling with my last words. Her hands moved to hold onto my face lightly, one on each side.

"I can't," she admitted simply. Dropping her hands, Angela stood up. I followed suit.

"Why? I'm a terrible person. I just hurt you. That's something I swore that I would never do!"

"I love you, Bella. That's why. Our love, it's rare. When I look at you I don't only see a person that kissed someone else in a moment of hormonal rage because a beautiful person told you they liked you. I see the woman that I fell in love with almost two years ago. She is still there and my heart will never let her go," she said. I traveled the space between us and pulled her in for a hug.

"You are the most loving, understanding, amazing person I have ever had the chance to love. I am the luckiest woman alive," I said, nuzzling my face into her neck. She kissed the top of my head before stepping back.

"Well, Babe, you've got a lot of sucking up to do," I laughed and kissed her sweet lips. My heart swelled and a small bit of relief washed over me. _She didn't break up with me! _I thought excitedly to myself.

"Mmm… Let's see, where to start? How about I make you some breakfast and take you shopping for something special?" I suggested, already knowing what to buy her.

"That sounds fantastic," she said before pulling me out of the room toward the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Angela and I had spent all of our Saturday lounging around her house. She still wasn't feeling the greatest so shopping was out. We watched movies and I made her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She relished in the fact that I was sucking up, but I could still see the pain in her eyes when I would catch her looking off into the distance. I don't think she fully let on just how much my betrayal had hurt her and I hated myself for it.

While sitting on the couch watching _That '70s Show_, Angela's head resting in my lap, I thought about why I reacted the way I did with Alice last night. What was with my jealousy when I didn't know who she liked? Why did I kiss her? I couldn't make sense of it. My body seemed to act on its own accord and my heart, until I woke up the next morning, belonged to Alice. I shook my head. What the hell was I going to say to Alice on Monday?

The show's credits started to play and it was about 8:30pm. I figured I should get home and do some homework. Sighing, I lifted a sleeping Angela off my lap and placed a pillow under her head. I traveled to her room in search of her favorite blanket. When I found it, I went back to the couch and covered her up with it. Leaning over, I gently placed my lips to her forehead. I grabbed my phone and keys off the table and headed out the door. As soon as I closed my car door my phone vibrated. I picked it up, unlocked it, and my stomach flip flopped when I saw the message was from Alice. Aw crap.

Alice- _Bella, we need to talk. Can we meet somewhere? _

I knew in my mind that I shouldn't answer her text. I should just go home, do my homework, and go to bed. But to no avail, my fingers started typing a response.

_Yeah, if you wanted to come over to my house. Here's my address- 301 North Cardinal Lane. _

Starting my car, I shifted into gear and sped off toward home. My parents would be late tonight. Saturdays were always busier in the Emergency Room for Dad and my Mom was out with her friends. She wouldn't be home until around ten. So, I wouldn't have to worry about them coming home and finding Alice and I "hanging out" for an hour and a half, at least.

When I pulled into my driveway, Alice was leaning against the side of her Mercedes. She looked up when my car approached. I pulled into my garage quickly and shut the door. Alice was waiting for me halfway to the front steps. As I walked up to her, she fell into step next to me and waited patiently for me to unlock the door.

Flipping on a couple of lights here and there to illuminate my dark house, I ended the kitchen. Alice sat at the table while I went to the fridge to grab a soda.

"Did you want something to drink, Alice?" I asked politely. She simply shook her head gently without looking up. I pulled out the chair across from her and sat down, cautiously, waiting for the questioning to start. After a minute or so, she took a deep breath.

"Bella," she breathed quietly, finally looking at me. I gasped audibly when I took in the tortured expression marring her face. "Did you tell Angela what happened between us last night?"

"I told her that I kissed you and that you told me you liked me," I admitted. Her eyes narrowed when she realized what I hadn't told Angela.

"You didn't tell her that you admitted to liking me, too?" she asked.

"Well I thought it was obvious because I kissed you," I replied.

"No, Bella, it isn't obvious. What did she say when you told her?"

"She told me I betrayed her trust and started to blame herself for letting us," I gestured to Alice and I, "hang out "unsupervised". I told her that I was to blame," I explained.

"Did she break up with you?" Alice asked. I was surprised at how cold her voice was. Her face no longer conveyed any emotion.

"No,"

"Why?"

"She said that even though this hurt her tremendously, the pain of losing me would be much worse," I explained. Alice was quiet before standing up and moving to the seat next to me, angling her chair so she could face me. The change in the atmosphere around me was tangible. My mind started to cloud when I met her gaze and my heart melted when I saw that the tortured look was back. Reaching out, slowly, I rested my hand on the side of her face. She leaned into it, covering my hand with her icy one. Shivers went down my spine.

"Bella," she said, her sweet breath blew gently against my face, "where does this leave us?" I dropped my hand in a feeble attempt to try and clear my mind, but Alice held onto it and our hands rested on her knee.

"Alice, I can't leave Angela. I love her too much,"

"But you have feelings for me too, right?" Alice asked me.

"Yes," I answered automatically when she leaned her face closer to mine. They were mere inches apart. Her eyes where very dark compared to the normal topaz, but still, they seemed to be on fire. I had no power over my thoughts anymore, the proximity of her body overwhelming my senses.

"You're going to have to choose, Bella," she said, leaning back. With the newfound space I was able to think again.

"I know, Alice. I just… I can't. I love her, but my feelings for you are so strong when I'm with you. I don't… can't understand how you do this to me," I admitted, gauging her face for a reaction. She seemed to be in heavy thought before talking again.

"Do what to you, Bella?"

"I don't know. Whenever I'm around you, I can't think straight. Like last night, I was so sure I wanted to be with you, but when I woke up this morning, I wanted to be with Angela. And now, when you're right next to me, my heart belongs to you again," I admitted, my voice heavy with emotion. Alice sighed, heavily.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, someday, the feelings that you feel for me right now will overcome the ones you have for Angela. Bella, I know that we are going to be together. I can sense it in my heart," Alice finished. A tear fell down my cheek. I knew she was right. It would be impossible to hold back my feelings for Alice. It was only a matter of time.

I stood up, pulling Alice with me. Wrapping my arms around her, tightly, I whispered into her ear.

"I know,"

Before I knew what was happening, Alice's lips were hard against mine. Her tongue traced my lips, begging for entrance. I willingly obliged and moaned at how good she tasted. My body melted into hers.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp from behind us. My head whipped around to find Angela standing in the doorway of the kitchen, my sweatshirt from earlier today hanging loosely from her hand. I stepped back from Alice, dropping my arms and turned toward Angela. Her eyes were full of tears and the expression on her face tore my heart apart. Automatically, I stepped forward, extending my hand.

"Angela?" I addressed her. She seemed frozen, her mouth slightly agape. "Angela?" I said again, walking toward her. When my body neared hers, Angela came to life.

"Bella? What the fuck is going on?" she yelled at me, backing away when I tried to take a step.

"Angela, I'm so sorry," I said simply, knowing there was nothing to be said or that could be done.

"You're sorry, Bella? As if I haven't heard that from your mouth. Fuck you! Obviously I don't mean anything to you! I'm such an idiot for not breaking up with you today! I thought you had learned your lesson, but I was wrong. It's over, Bella, have a nice life," Angela said, her voice as hard as stone. She tossed my sweatshirt on the floor, turned away from me, walked swiftly down the hallway, opened the door, and closed it. In a matter of seconds she was gone.

I turned around and walked back into the kitchen. Alice was standing in the same spot. When I neared her, she opened her arms and wrapped them tightly around me.

"Alice," I said, brokenly.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, Honey, I'm here. I won't ever leave you. I promise," she vowed. I hugged her tighter.

"You better not,"

I'm not sure how long we held each other, but when she loosened her grip on me, it the time felt way too short. I ran my hands down her arms to hold onto hers, starting to get accustomed to her icy skin.

"I'd better go, Bella. My parents will start to wonder where I am," she said with reluctance. I nodded slightly, knowing mine would be home soon when I looked on the clock and it read 9:30pm. "Will you be okay?"

"Probably not, but I understand. Can I see you tomorrow?" I asked. The sides of her mouth rose into a smile for the first time tonight.

"Of course, silly, I'll text you in the morning," she promised. Pulling her close again, I kissed her quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," I said, releasing her from my arms. Nodding, she headed down the hallway. I walked with, opening and closing the door for her. As soon as I heard the rumble of her engine fade away, I ran up the stairs and into my room. Landing on my bed in a heap of blankets, I started to cry.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought. I understand a lot of you didn't want Bella to cheat on Angela, but it was a kiss, just enough to break them apart. I was really sad writing this chapter, but it had to be done. Now onto the adventure of Bella finding out who and what Alice really is. Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up to the sound of a slight knock on my door. My room was dimly lit from the foggy sunlight outside the window. Sighing, I rolled over and looked at the time. It was 10am.

"Bella, Honey, are you going to get up any time soon?" my Mom asked, her voice muffled on the other side of my door. Slowly, I sat up in my bed. I ran my fingers through my unruly hair before answering.

"Mom, you can come in. I'm not naked or anything,"

The door opened quickly and my Mother stepped in, cautiously. She smiled slightly before walking over and sitting on my bed.

"What happened, Bella? Your eyes are all red and puffy," she asked me with concern. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them, hugging them to my chest.

"Angela and I broke up last night," I stated simply. During the night I had cried for hours, but I could feel the tears threatening to come spilling out again.

"Oh, Honey, are you alright?" she asked, resting a hand on my knee in a comforting gesture.

"No, but I'm the one to blame for all of this. She broke up with me only because I deserved it," I admitted, tears starting to spill down my cheeks.

"Bella, what happened?"

"I kissed someone else. I have feelings for her, too. So, pretty much, I cheated on the love of my life and broke her heart," I said, brokenly. My Mom pursed her lips, probably trying to think of a way to make the shitty thing I did, not so bad, to make me feel better.

"Bells, we are only human. Sometimes we make mistakes. I'm sure if you give her enough time, Angela will forgive you. She's a nice girl with a big heart," she said. For some reason, anger coursed through me, but not at my Mother, at myself.

"She won't forgive me! I don't deserve to be forgiven. Angela trusted me and I betrayed her! And you wanna know what's even worse?" I asked her, my voice rising in volume. My Mother was taken aback for a moment before nodding her head slowly. "I don't want her to forgive me! I've fallen for someone else. I don't want Angela back and I hate myself for it! I'm such a shitty person!"

Instead of saying something, my Mom reached for me and held me tightly in her arms. I sobbed into her chest, enveloping myself in self pity. Slowly, she released me from her embrace, kissed the top of my head, and walked out of my room, shutting the door quietly. I fell back into my bed and buried my face into my blankets.

I was jerked out of my stupor when I heard my phone vibrating furiously against my nightstand. Reaching over, I grabbed it and unlocked it with a swipe. Alice was calling.

"Hello?"

"_Bella, it's me. How are you?_

"Ugh,"

"_Mmm, gotcha. Well are you up to coming over to my house today?"_

"Your house? Oh dear God,"

"_What? You don't have to. I was just offering. I would love for my family to meet you. They are very…curious about you,"_

"Sorry, I want to. I guess…I'm just nervous is all. What time?"

"_Well, I'm a very impatient person… so how about fifteen minutes?"_

"Alice! How on earth do you expect-"

"_See you in fifteen minutes, Bella!"_

My eyes bugged out of my head when I heard the dial tone on the other end of the phone. I jumped, ninja style, out of my bed and ran to my closet. Rummaging through, I found a simple outfit, one I wore often, a t-shirt, Buckle Jeans, and a black fleece. When I looked in the mirror, I cringed. My hair was a mess and my eyes were swollen and red. I ran a brush quickly through my rat's nest and applied some make up, trying to make my face less… I don't know…Hideous?

Deciding that my appearance was good enough, I opened my door and flew down the stairs. My parents were in the living room. My father was reading the newspaper and my Mother was on her laptop.

"Bella, good afternoon!" my Mother greeted as I passed through. I kissed her quickly on the top of the head and pecked my father on the cheek.

"Hold up, Bells. Come here for a second," my father requested. I quickly turned around to face him again.

"What's up?" I asked curiously.

"I was thinking that after school tomorrow, you and I could trade in that old Volvo of yours. We haven't had any time together lately and the hospital gave me a vacation day tomorrow," he offered. I smiled. I loved getting new cars and getting rid of the Volvo would help me not to think about the person who loved it so much.

"Sure, Dad, that sounds great!" I exclaimed.

"Did you have any vehicles in mind?" he asked, looking back to his newspaper.

"Um, well, I think I want a motorcycle," I said with a slight smirk on my face, almost laughing out loud when my mother practically dropped her computer to the floor.

"Bella Marie Swan! Is it not enough that we let you drive insanely fast cars? A motorcycle? In Forks, Washington? Umm, I'm thinking not," she said with a note of finality in her voice.

"I was joking, Mom. Maybe a Camero? I'm not sure. We will just have to shop around," I said, giving my father a wink. I could barely see his eyes over the top of his newspaper, but from the crinkles at the corners I was able to tell that he was smiling at me.

"Where are you off to anyway?" My mother asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Alice. Is that okay?" I asked rhetorically, already knowing they would let me.

"Alice? Have we met her before?" My father asked, curiously, still hidden behind that damn newspaper.

"Nah, but I'm sure you will soon enough. She's coming to pick me up since I don't remember where her house is. Did you want to meet her today?" I asked them, hoping they wouldn't. I had been to Alice's house once before, but I doubted that I could find it again. Plus, she said that she was going to come pick me up.

"No, sweetheart, we will meet her some other time," my Mom said, mercifully. I sighed in silent relief.

"Do you need money in case you two go somewhere tonight?" Dad asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, I have the credit card otherwise," I said. My dad chuckled as he leaned forward and grabbed his wallet out of his pocket. Pulling out a couple of crisp One-Hundred-Dollar bills, he handed them to me.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, rolling my eyes as I turned around. I didn't understand why he always gave me so much. Of course, I wasn't complaining, but it made me feel like a spoiled little rich kid. When I was younger, I didn't have anything, but now I had everything I could ever ask for. All of the material things I could ever want or need and most importantly, adoptive parents that loved me.

I walked through the house toward the kitchen, surprised that Alice was taking so long. Opening the refrigerator, I pulled out a can of Monster and popped the tab. Soon enough, there was a knock at my door. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. Opening it quickly, I saw Alice standing on my door step. My lips spread themselves into a huge grin when I saw her. She was dressed simply, as simple as she could dress of course, and her eyes where a brilliant topaz, shining with excitement.

"Hey, Alice," I said. She pulled me in for a tight hug then, almost spilling my Monster.

"Hello, Bella! Are you ready to go?" She asked, a smile still plastered to her face. I nodded slightly before she led me to her car. Alice opened the passenger door for me and closed it swiftly when I was situated. Soon we were speeding toward her house.

I was quiet on the ride there. The only thing I could think about was the fact that her family probably wouldn't like me.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Alice asked me, breaking the silence. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to look at her and almost shit my pants when I saw how fast we were going.

"Jesus Christ, Alice! Slow down! Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled, suddenly afraid for my life.

"Oh, silly Bella, I would never let anything happen to you," she replied, still not letting off of the gas pedal. Sighing audibly, I reached over for her hand and held it tightly, enjoying the feel of her cold skin.

We arrived to her house quickly because of Alice's driving habits and I took a few deep breaths before opening my car door. Alice walked around the car and held out her hand for me to take. She smiled reassuringly at me and pulled me along behind her. We walked up the steps quickly and before reaching the top step, the front door flew open, revealing a gorgeous middle aged woman and an equally beautiful middle aged man.

"Greetings, Isabella, it's so nice to finally meet you," the woman said extending her hand forward. I stepped forward and shook her hand. It was as cold as Alice's, which I found odd because Alice was adopted like myself.

"These are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Alice introduced. I smiled and shook her father's hand, which was as cold as Esme's and Alice's. But the hands weren't the weirdest thing. It was their eyes. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Edward all had the same topaz eyes with slight purple bruises under them, making them all look tired. I shook my head, trying to stop thinking about their similarities as I followed Alice's parents into their gorgeous white house.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize for the wait on this update. Life catches up with all of us sometimes. Anyway, did you catch that Charlie and Renee are Bella's adoptive parents? Whoa! Surprise! Do you feel bad for Bella having to meet Alice's family so quickly? What do you think Bella will do when she meets Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet? Why aren't they in school? Hmm, questions! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Why don't you come on inside, Bella?" Carlisle gestured into the house as him and Esme moved to provide me with enough room to enter. I smiled and nodded at them. Grabbing hold of Alice's cold hand, I walked into the house, my heart racing with the anxiety of meeting her parents and praying to God that I didn't make a complete ass out of myself.

When Alice and I entered the living room I was startled by a loud voice, cursing.

"Shit! Jasper! How the hell do you pull it off every time? I fucking had you, dude!" a tall, bear of a man yelled at a shorter blonde man, Jasper, I assumed. The humongous flat-screen TV on the wall was showcasing a pause screen for what looked like Call of Duty: MW3.

"EMMETT!" Esme yelled from the other room.

"Yes, Mom?" Emmet answered, lowering his voice considerably. I giggled when I saw his face had taken to the features of an abused puppy dog.

"Language," she said simply from behind Alice and I. Once again, I jumped from the sudden noise. I hadn't even heard her come up behind me.

"Sorry!" Emmet said, lowering his head slightly before raising it quickly and grinning at me. I chuckled quietly at how fast his emotions changed. Angry to ashamed to excited all within a minute.

"Hello, I'm Bella. I assume you're Emmett?" I introduced myself. Stepping forward, I extended my hand confidently toward him. He smiled hugely before wrapping his overly muscled arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground in a breath-taking hug. I started to laugh as he swung me around a few times and set me down again. Leaning against the wall, I glanced over at Alice and winked. She smiled and walked toward me.

"Well, you've met Emmett, Bella. This is Jasper; another one of my "lovely" brothers," she put air-quotes around lovely and Emmett gasped in fake horror. Jasper just laughed quietly and held out his hand toward me. I took it and noted that his hand was just as cold as the other's. It was weird though. When Jasper's hand touched mine, his facial expression was filled with anxiety. Jasper's eyes grew darker, blacker than the normal topaz I was used to. I dropped my hand quickly and took an involuntary step back before my entire being was filled with calm. _It was nothing._ I told myself. Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me from behind. Sighing, I leaned back into her embrace.

"Ow Ow!" Emmett cat-called from his spot on the couch. I laughed and opened my eyes again, noticing that Jasper was nowhere in sight.

"Shut up, Emmet," Alice demanded from behind me. Emmett simply shrugged his shoulders, a huge grin still plastered to his face.

"Is that Call of Duty?" I asked Emmett, changing the topic.

"Modern Warfare Three, to be exact. Although, I don't expect you to know what that is," he said, not bothering to look at me, laughing at his own joke. I narrowed my eyes and turned around to look at Alice. Leaning forward, I whispered in her ear.

"Mind if I teach him a lesson?" I pulled back and Alice was grinning widely. She gestured to Emmett and the couch. Nodding, I quickly walked over and grabbed the remote that Jasper had been using.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing? Girls don't know how to play Call of Duty!" he said with a look of surprise on his face. I laughed at him.

"Set it up, Buddy Boy, we will see who doesn't know what they are doing!"

~About an hour later…~

"NOOOOOOO! I swear to all that is holy, this controller is SHIT!"

I laughed hysterically at Emmett's temper tantrum he was throwing. After I had beaten him in every match we had played so far, Emmett had thrown his controller off the balcony that was attached to the living room. I was surprised at how far he threw it. Alice was clutching her sides like I was; even Carlisle and Esme looked amused. I assumed they would be pissed that their older son was acting like a baby.

"Bella, now that you have proven to be better at this game than my nineteen-year-old brother, would you like a tour of the house?" Alice asked me after we had both stopped laughing. Emmett had gone outside to look for the controller after Esme told him that littering would not be allowed on their property. I nodded eagerly. If the rest of the house was anything like the living room, I would seriously be impressed. My house is huge and luxurious, much like the Cullen's, but their house had a homey and open feel, whereas mine was more modern.

Room after room was unique and amazing. They were all decorated with skill. The whole backside of the house was made of glass. Alice led me up a winding staircase to the second level of the house. She pointed out her sibling's rooms.

"This is Edward's," she pointed to the right. I looked in swiftly and saw a shelf that dominated one whole wall that was filled with CD's.

"Wow, he has quite a collection!" I exclaimed. Alice nodded slightly and pulled me along. For some reason she looked nervous.

"Emmett and Rosalie's," she stated pointing to the left.

"Rosalie?" I questioned, not knowing who that was.

"Ah, she's Emmett's wife. Rose had a meeting to go to with a study group for college. She should be arriving home anytime and you will be able to meet her," she explained. I nodded in understanding and glanced in. It was a normal room beside the double door entrance to what I assumed to be a closet.

"Emmett must love his outfits," I said jokingly. Alice giggled while rolling her eyes. She pulled on my hand again, leading me toward the glass wall at the back of the house.

"Jasper's room is on the left, Esme and Carlisle are on the right, and this," she gestured to the right once more as we reached the end of the long hallway, "is my room."

I gasped when I walked in. Her room was at the back of the house and one of her walls was completely glass. The sunlight shined through and I admired the beautiful sunset. Alice's view was amazing. I could make out a forest and a crick gurgling through the backyard. Tearing my eyes away from the nature, I examined the rest of the room. There was a huge canopy bed resting in the middle of the space, the headboard faced the glass wall. The back wall of her room was a huge bookshelf. I ran my hands over a couple of the hundreds of books she had in her possession. Then, I walked over to the double doors at the back of the room. Opening them cautiously, I practically screamed in excitement when I saw all of her clothes.

"Oh my God, Alice, your room is amazing!" I exclaimed, turning around to face her. She was standing by her bed and I walked up to her and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Thank you, Bella! Do you want to see something even cooler?" she asked me. I nodded my head enthusiastically. Alice walked over to her desk, which held a very expensive looking computer, and picked up a tablet. When she handed it to me, originally I thought it was an iPad or something. But when I touched the screen, it lit up and I realized it was a remote. My eyes scanned the buttons and I found one that said TV. I pressed it and looked around, excited to see what would happen.

Suddenly, dark curtains were drawn across the glass wall, blocking out the light from the sunset. Then I noticed something lowering from the ceiling, a projector and a huge home-theater screen. I squealed in delight. Everything was so cool!

"Okay, you have just turned into the coolest person I have ever known!" I said as I pulled her toward me and hugged her tightly. She had been relatively quiet during the tour and I was curious as to why.

"Thanks, Bella," she said simply. I pulled away and lifted her chin with my finger, making her meet my gaze.

"Is everything alright, Alice?" I asked quietly. She turned her head away from me.

"No," she answered simply. Grabbing her chin again I pulled her face to look at me. When our eyes met, I slowly moved my hand and ran it through her hair that lay flat against her head enjoying the satiny feel (most days it was spikey). I rested my other hand on her hip and pulled her toward me. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to the side of her neck and gradually moved up to her jaw and I kissed my way to the corner of her mouth.

"What's wrong, then?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper. She sighed deeply.

"Are you sure you made the right choice in choosing me and not Angela? Bella, I just want you to be happy. I would understand if you wanted to fight for her," Alice admitted in a broken voice.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I want you and no one but you. Do you understand me?" I asked her, staring in to her topaz eyes. My voice was filled with passion. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Mmm, I do," Alice said.

"You'd better," I replied simply. Her eyes were still closed and I gazed at her face. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, pulled back slightly and kissed the tip of her perfect nose.

"Alice, are you sleeping?" I asked, teasingly. She nodded her head slightly. I giggled before pulling away and running over and jumping onto her large and rather comfortable king-sized bed. Her eyes opened fully before narrowing at me. I laughed mischievously.

"This is where normal people sleep, Alice, not standing up," I laughed at the expression on her face, one of amusement and mock anger. She crossed her arms.

"You have the audacity to call yourself normal, Bella?" She asked as a small smile fought its way to the edge of her lips. I nodded and threw a heavy pillow at her. She caught it before it made contact with her body and threw it back at me. I tried to dodge the flying missile, but I was too slow. The pillow hit me lightly and I fell backward onto the bed and groaned in fake injury.

"Bella! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Alice asked frantically as she jumped onto the bed and pulled the pillow off my face. I opened one of my eyes and smiled widely at her.

"Just about killed me," I joked, sitting up. The glaring face returned and I laughed out loud at how cute she looked.

"Bella Marie Swan! That was not funny! I thought I hurt you," she said. I reached out and rested my hand on her cheek. She placed her cold one over mine.

"The only way you could hurt me is by leaving," I stated simply.

"I would never leave you, Bella," she vowed in a quiet voice that was filled with emotion. I laid back onto the bed and rested my head on a fluffy pillow. Extending my arms out, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward me. Alice laid down next to me and I held her tightly in my arms. Reaching toward her end table, I grabbed the tablet remote and hit the back button. The curtains pulled themselves back across the glass wall as the TV and projector rose back into their hiding places in the ceiling. I sighed as I took in the sunset once again. My whole being was encompassed with peace.

"This is so nice, Alice. Thank you for inviting me over," I said as I kissed the top of her head. She leaned her head back to smile widely at me and I leaned forward to capture her lips with mine. They were so smooth, like the inside of a rose, and the way they glided in synchronization with mine was perfect. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. Alice moaned quietly and opened her mouth, allowing me entrance. She tasted like honeydew and lilac. The kiss deepened and soon I found myself hovering over her. My hands ran down her sides and back up again, tangling themselves into her short satin black hair.

I leaned back and laid down next to her again, relishing in the moment of total bliss. Alice slowly placed her head onto my chest. We cuddled for awhile until my stupid stomach started to growl.

"I suppose you're hungry?" Alice asked, laughing slightly.

"Mmm," I replied, not opening my eyes, still enjoying the moment.

"Lets go find you something to eat," she offered. I glanced at my phone and it said 7'o'clock. Time flies when you're having fun.

"Sounds good," I said, just as my stomach growled again.

**A/N: Hmmm… Well it has been a little over a week since my last update, but I hope it was worth waiting for. I enjoyed writing this chapter, finally able to put some Alice and Bella time in. Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rain pelted against my window as I lay in bed thinking about my day. I met Alice's family and made a pretty good impression. I got to see Alice's bedroom which was absolutely awesome. Also, I beat Emmett's ass at Call of Duty. A pretty successful day, if I do say so myself. Laughing quietly, I groaned inwardly as I rolled over and glanced at my clock. It read that it was already midnight and my dumbass was still up, thinking. Ugh.

I was up before my alarm clock could have the chance to jolt me from a restful slumber, unlike most days. Sleep had been unreachable throughout the night because my mind never shut off. Groaning, I opened my closet doors slowly and blindly picked out an outfit, not in the mood to worry about what did and didn't match. I threw my unruly, curly, hair into a ponytail after a quick glance in the mirror, deciding that it wasn't worth the effort today. After finishing getting ready, I grabbed my backpack, purse, and iPhone from their respective places in my room and headed downstairs. Inhaling the scent of blueberry waffles, I sighed in happiness.

"Good morning, Honey. How did you sleep?" my mom asked as I plopped down on a kitchen chair. My dad was already eating an over sized waffle. I giggled when I noticed that he had syrup on his beard. He looked up at me questioningly and I pointed to my chin, signaling for him to wipe away the embarrassment. Smiling widely, he swiped a napkin over his beard.

"Horribly, I'm not sure why though," I told my mom honestly. She shrugged her shoulders as she put a huge waffle on a plate and set it in front of me. Smiling in thanks, I reached for the syrup bottle and piled it on.

"We still on for car shopping today, Bells?" my father asked in-between sips of his coffee. Because my mouth was full of delicious waffle-ness, I simply nodded.

My parents left for work shortly after and as soon as I finished my breakfast I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. As I walked into my garage I saw my Volvo parked between my Aston Martin and my truck. Sighing, I grabbed the keys for the truck, deciding to drive it today. Climbing quickly into the driver's seat, I automatically reached for my phone. Sighing again, I shoved it back into my pant's pocket. Everything was so routine for me. I've been driving Angela to school for two years every single school day. Leaning forward, I rested my head against my steering wheel in an attempt to get my mind off of Angela. But I found it nearly impossible. Images of her flashed through my mind and my heart lurched at the sight of every single one.

The sound of my phone ringing scared the living shit out of me. I let out a quiet squeak before reaching into my pocket. It was a text from Katie. Sighing, I swiped a finger across the screen to read what she had to say.

Katie: _I heard what happened. We need to talk. Lunch. Find me. _

Me: _Yeah, see you then. _

I set my phone down and backed the truck carefully out of the garage. I quickly remembered why I hated driving this huge ass thing.

While driving, I took note of how dreary the day was. No pedestrians walked the streets and clouds hovered ominously above. I shivered from the cold and reached my hand out to turn up the heat in my truck. Winter is coming. You can smell it in the air, sense the heaviness of the sky and, well, the lack of rain gave it away. As if on cue, a lone snowflake landed on my windshield. I watched as it slid down, turning into a drop of water before making its way out of my view. I sighed audibly. Winter was the worst season, ever. It's cold, wet, icy, and irritating!

The school finally came into view and I turned into the driveway. I parked in my spot and grabbed my stuff off of my passenger seat. Sighing again at the memory, I quickly hopped out of my truck and landed on the already slippery ground. Perhaps I just have the shittiest luck in the world or I should have expected this, but when my converse hit the pavement they slid right out from under me. Books and papers went flying around as I grunted when the back of my head slammed onto the hard, cold ground. My vision became blurry as the rest of me stilled.

"OUCH!" I tried to get off the ground before anyone noticed. Once I stood up, I bent back down to gather my things. But my balance was still unsteady and my legs buckled underneath me. I heard the loud thud my head made as it hit the ground again. The smell of blood filled my nostrils just before everything went black.

-3 months later-

"Bella! EDWARD! She's moving!" I heard a faint, musical, voice talking. Fighting against the black blanket covering my conscious thoughts, I willed my mind to un-jumble itself. Suddenly, my cheek registered a sharp pain.

"Bella, it's me, Edward. Can you hear me? Alice, we can't let her go back under again!" a sweet, but manly, voice spoke. It took a lot of effort, but I forced my eyes open. When my vision focused, I saw something beautiful. His face was perfect, eyes set a perfect distance apart and had the color of swirling topaz with a hint of butterscotch, his nose was slightly upturned, and his hair stood up on all ends, stylishly crazy.

"You're beautiful," I said in a hushed voice. He looked at me confusedly. Then, another astounding creature came into my view. Her hair was jet black and her face was even more immaculate than the man's. My stomach squeezed as I looked into her eyes. Eyes that were full of… wait, what? They looked full of love… but who was this? I racked my brain for a memory that would tell me who this goddess was. But when I tried to access my memories, all I could find was a dense cloud. It covered everything. When I tried to reach for something, anything, it slipped away, relaying no information. My heart started to beat faster as my head became more and more jumbled. Who were these two? Where were Charlie and Renee?

"Who are you people?" I asked in a quiet, frightened tone. I looked back and forth between the male and female's faces. After I asked who they were, the male looked horrified and the female's face fell and she looked as if my words shredded her heart into pieces. I involuntarily reached out towards them. My intention was not to hurt their feelings, but I was confused by the emotions on their faces.

"Bella, you don't remember us?" the female asked quietly in a shaky voice. The male picked up the remote next to me and pressed a button. Within seconds another gorgeous being walked into the room. His hair was blonde and slicked back and his face held a look of concern. The male talked to him for a moment before he walked over to my bed side.

"Bella, I'm Doctor Cullen. Edward says that you don't remember who he or his sister is?" I shook my head. Where were my parents? Why were these two people in here?

"Where are my parents? Charlie and Renee Swan?" I asked nervously, trying to ignore the stares I was getting from Edward and his sister.

"I will have to call them shortly. They will arrive soon, I'm sure," he told me with a smile. I returned the gesture.

"Well, I will be back soon to ask you a few more questions. Would you like these two to stay with you until I come back. I assure you, they won't bite," he said with a chuckle. I laughed lightly, already starting to like this man. Nodding my head as an answer, he turned to look at the two standing at my beside and gave them a pointed look. It confused me, but I didn't inquire.

"Well, Bella, my name is Alice Cullen. That was my adoptive father, Carlisle. This is Edward, my adoptive brother," Alice said, introducing herself. I smiled widely at her kind tone. Liking these two already, I reached my hand out to shake each of theirs. When my warm skin connected with Alice's ice cold skin, I let out an audible gasp. I was relieved that she didn't hear it because she simply smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes. Edward grasped my hand with a feather-light touch; his skin was as equally frigid.

"So, do you guys know why I'm laying in a hospital bed and a doctor was just in here? What's going on?" I asked them, getting irritated by how confused my mind was.

"Carlisle will be right back in to explain everything to you. He told us that we shouldn't say anything," Edward explained to me, placing a cold hand on my forearm. I smiled politely at the two of them, but on the inside I was getting more and more angry. Why couldn't they just tell me what the hell was going on?

I let out a sigh of relief when the door to my room opened and Carlisle entered once again. He motioned for Edward and Alice to leave and pulled up a chair to my beside and sat down next to me. Alice placed a hand on my arm and looked at me, her eyes boring into mine. I flinched at her intensity. She let go and walked out, her face devoid of emotion. Carlisle cleared his throat and I turned to look at him. In his hands he held a yellow tablet of paper and with his right he reached into his pocket and extracted a pen.

"Hello, again, Bella. I called your parents and they said they were excited to come see you! But first, I'm just going to ask you a couple of questions and explain what's going on, okay?" he asked me with a smile. I nodded in answer, hoping he would make it fast. I hated hospitals.

"Alright, state your full name please," he started as soon as he grabbed a small black rectangle out of his pocket and set it next to me on my bed, pressing a button.

"Bella Marie Swan,"

"What are your parent's names?"

"Charlie Swan and Renee Swan, but they are my adoptive parents. They adopted me when I was really young," Carlisle nodded approvingly at my answer before moving on to the next.

"Where do you live?"

"301, North Cardinal Lane, Forks Washington," I answered.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, born on September 13th, 1994,"

"Do you remember the names of your closet friends?"

"Of course! Katie, I've known her since middle school. Jacob and I grew up together. And Mike is a good friend of mine. We met in middle school as well," I explained.

"Do you remember a girl named Angela Weber, Bella?" he asked me, his face held no emotion. The name didn't ring a bell.

"Um, no? I don't recall anyone by that name,"

"And you didn't recognize Alice or Edward?"

"Nope, why were they here?" I asked him curiously.

"We will get to that in a second, Bella. Now, do you remember any of your teacher's names from your classes?"

"Hmm, I think Mr. Weaver is my Biology teacher. Miss Lamb is my Calculus teacher. Mrs. Malchow teaches my class for Modern Literature and Composition and um, oh! Mr. Domask is my U.S. History teacher," I answered, slightly confused as to why retrieving the information that I should have readily known had been a difficult task.

"Okay, Bella. I think I may have enough information to explain what happened to you a little better. Do you want me to tell you now? Or?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. He wore a smile on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes, much like Alice's hadn't a little while ago.

"Why are you, Edward, and Alice looking at me like that, Doctor Cullen?" I asked him curiously.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"Well, when I said that I didn't know who Alice and Edward were, they both got these, I don't know, horrified looks on their faces before they plastered on fake smiles. Much like the one you have on your face right now," I admitted, searching his face for answers.

"Bella, would you like me or your parents to explain what happened?" he asked me.

"Just, please, explain what the hell is going on. I just want to go home," I said. Carlisle nodded before launching into the story.

"Bella, today is February 17th, 2012," I shook my head.

"No, yesterday was November 15th, 2011,"

"Do you remember why you are in the hospital?" he asked me.

"I probably did something klutzy, but no, I don't remember," I admitted.

"On November 15th, 2011 you had just arrived to school. When you got out of your truck there is reason to believe that you slipped on a patch of ice, not once but twice. Somehow, although I am totally dumbfounded as to how, your head hit the ground in the same area twice. Your skull was cracked and your brain started to hemorrhage. When your brain is damaged in anyway, it shuts down to protect itself. No one noticed that you were unconscious on the ground for close to ten minutes. As to how? I have no clue. Now, like I said, when your brain feels that it is in danger it shuts down. Because of the fact that you did not get immediate medical attention, you went into a coma. A surgical team had to drill a hole toward the back of your head to let some of the pressure off of your brain. You had to have a couple repairs done to prevent any more bleeding from the hemorrhaging. After the procedure, you never woke up. We were afraid that something had gone wrong with the surgery, causing you to lose brain function, but we ran lots and lots of tests that said otherwise. Your brain has been very active. You just didn't wake up and you have been under for about three months," he finished, sighing deeply and the horrified expression on my face.

"How the… I fell and hit my head twice and went into a coma for three months? Are you kidding me?" my voice rose considerably toward the end. Carlisle nodded his head.

"Somehow, yes, you did that much damage by hitting your head twice. But, from the questions I've asked you, I can conclude that you have a majority of your long-term memory available for ready use. Sadly, your short-term memory is what was affected in all of this and a small bit of long-term. You said that you don't remember Angela?" he asked. I nodded simply, the name still was meaningless to me.

"Would you like me to fill you in on what you're missing?" he asked, "or would you rather not know?"

"Fill me in, please. By the looks I've been getting since I woke up, I'd assume that there is quite a bit,"

"Well, about two years ago, you started dating a girl named Angela Weber. The two of you dated up until a week after you met my daughter Alice. Now, I'm not sure of the details, you'll have to ask Angela or Alice, but you and Angela broke up after she caught you and Alice kissing," he explained. I giggled slightly at how uncomfortable he looked. But then the realization of what he had just told me, about me, came crashing down. And oh yeah, that's right. I'm gay.

I shook my head. Searching my memories feverishly, I could not come up with a single one of Angela or Alice. I dated a girl named Angela for two years and then cheated on her with that beautiful girl that had been in my room today? What the HELL was going on here?

"I have no recollection of any of that!" I said in a frustrated tone.

"That is where the short-term memory loss comes in. You have actually met me before, have been to my house, and have met my entire family. That was the day before you hit your head," he explained in a patient tone.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating. When I try to remember something, it's like my memory bank is covered in a fog!"

"I understand, Bella. I am hoping that if you come in for future visits we can sort through what you're missing and hopefully get back some, if not all of it," Carlisle told me. I narrowed my eyes at him

"So, you're a shrink then? Just because I can't remember stuff, that means I'm crazy?" I asked him, seriously annoyed now.

"No, Bella. You're not going to have to come see me because you're crazy. I'm not that kind of psychiatrist. I specialize in helping people with acute amnesia get back on track. You'll only have to come in a couple times a month for a few months," he explained, calmly. I sighed in relief. At least I wasn't crazy.

"I guess that sounds alright, Doc. When are my parents going to get here?" I asked him. Just then a salt and pepper head of hair popped through a crack in the door.

"Can we come in?" my father asked. I smiled hugely when the door opened to reveal my mother and father. But then another person came into view. She looked to be about my age, if not a little younger. Her hair was past her shoulders and was gorgeous. It shined in the light. I could see highlights of bronze and blonde mixed into a background of light brown. Her face was beautiful. I frowned slightly at her choice in outfit though. A band-tee, and black skinny jeans. My lips lifted into a smile when I saw that she was wearing black chucks. My gaze traveled back up to her face and I noticed the iPod head phone cord leading from her back pocket and the ear bud was stuck into her right ear. When she caught my gaze she smiled nervously and waved slightly. I waved back, now smiling hugely. My mother hugged me gently and kissed my forehead. Charlie leaned down and kissed my cheek, ruffling my hair with his hand. Mystery girl leaned against the door frame.

"Bella, this is Heidi. We adopted her two months ago. She's your new sister!" my mother exclaimed, practically dragging Heidi over to my bedside.

"Hello, Bella," she said in a smooth British accent. My heart melted at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Heidi," I said quietly, gazing into her sapphire eyes.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I would like to apologize for the long wait on this update. I will try to update more frequently, but I was hit with writer's block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: I know the last chapter was a lot, but you will have to bear with me. FYI Bella is not going to fall for Heidi, I was just describing her features, so don't worry. Please, just read the story. I'm not going to wreck it, I promise. All I'm doing is spicing it up. I would love to just write a Bellice love story with no drama, but where is the fun in that? Just stick with me and enjoy the ride. **

I tugged at the sides of my sheets uncomfortably as my parents stared. They were looking at me like I was some rare painting, once created by a famous artist long dead. The room had been silent for about sixty seconds before I spoke again.

"So… What has everyone been up to since I've been under?" my voice was quiet and shy. After the initial excitement of them arriving and meeting Heidi, who was sitting on the window ledge, awkwardly, staring out. My father snapped out of his trance first.

"Well, we haven't really been up to much, besides adopting your sister, of course," he gestured toward Heidi, but she didn't turn around to acknowledge his words. I nodded at him, trying to stuff back the question that had thrown itself on the tip of my tongue, but to no avail, I asked.

"Did you guys believe that I wouldn't wake up? Is that… is that why, you, you know, adopted her?" my voice was even quieter and I flinched at my Mom and Dad's response.

"Bella Marie Swan! How could you even think that?" my dad practically yelled, his face growing redder with each passing second. My Mother stood up from her chair and walked over to my beside, hands firmly grasping her hips. Heidi remained silent, gazing out the window.

"I, well, I was just curious," I answered meekly. After a few seconds, my parents relaxed again. My mother touched my cheek lightly with her hand and smiled.

"We knew you would wake up. I prayed every night for the past three months. When we got the call this morning, I actually ran into the living-room to tell your father," she started to laugh. My dad joined in.

"I honestly thought your mother had gone mad for a few moments until I actually realized what she was saying," my dad explained between fits of laughter. I laughed along with him and my mother. Suddenly, I realized Heidi had walked over by us, slightly behind my father, and her shoulders were shaking slightly. Her lips were pulled into a wide smile.

"So, how long am I stuck in here for? I really want to stretch my legs!" I asked. My father nodded at my mother and they started to walk out of the room.

"We will go check with your doctor. Okay, sweetie?" My mother said.

"Yeah, that's fine. Hurry back!" I watched as they both disappeared through the door. Turning my head, I focused on Heidi. She had sat down in the chair by the window and was doing something on her Ipod.

"So, Heidi, how are you liking your new home?" I asked, trying to start a conversation to push back the awkwardness that had clouded the room. I had to wait a moment for her to answer. She finally looked up at me and nodded, then returned her gaze to her Ipod. I sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be easy getting her to talk to me. Heidi was definitely shy.

"You're shy, huh?" I asked. She simply shrugged her shoulders this time, not even looking up. Frustration set in, but I remained silent.

It wasn't to long before my parents re-entered the room. They explained that I would have to spend one more night here so the doctors could monitor me and make sure I was fine. I would be able to go home tomorrow.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay with you, Bells?" my father asked, concern distorting his normally calm and collected face.

"Yeah, you guys have been here all day. Go home, get some rest, and come back for me tomorrow!" I said. My dad reached into his pocket and grabbed out my phone and handed it to me.

"Make sure you call us if you need anything, Bells. Oh! Before I forget, there's a new Iphone out now. I was wondering if you would like one?" my dad asked. I laughed slightly, unsure of why my dad was convinced that I had to have all of the new technology.

"Sure, dad, that would be great!" I said, smiling at his kindness.

My parents nodded and each gave me a hug before walking out. Heidi was the last to leave. She smiled slightly at me, waved, and walked out. Silence engulfed the room. The only sound that pierced the air was my heart monitor. Beep, beep, beep. It lulled me into a light sleep.

I woke up with a start when I heard a light knock at my door. The room was almost completely dark, apart from the small lamp sitting on a table next to the window. Grabbing my phone, I quickly checked the time. It was 10:00pm. Who in the world?

"Come in?" I said, unsure of who it could be. The door opened slowly and I was surprised to see Alice step in, almost silently. She walked up to my bed and sat down in a chair, smiling kindly at me. Okay, I was now really confused. What the heck was she doing here?

"Hey, Bella, how are you feeling?" she asked in her musical voice.

"Good, I guess. So… What's up?" I asked her; curious as to why she was visiting me so late.

"Well, nothing really. I know it's late, Bella, and I apologize. I just wanted to see how you were," she answered politely. I nodded at her, realizing the real reason for her visit.

"Alice," I started, sadness in my voice, "I'm sorry, but I still can't remember." Looking down, I tried to mask the frustration that was probably written plain as day on my face. Alice sighed before saying anything.

"I expected as much, Bella. I won't lie and say that I'm not saddened by this. My father told you about us, I'm sure?" she suggested, one of her eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Yeah, he did. I can't believe that I don't remember it! I mean, what are the odds? I hit my head twice and now I can't recall your family nor Angela?" I noticed that when I said Angela's name, Alice flinched slightly. A million questions crashed to the front of my mind.

"Well, you are clumsy, my dear," Alice said with a dry laugh. I could sense the hurt radiating off of her. It killed me inside that I couldn't remember this girl. Even now, even considering the fact that I couldn't remember who she was, I felt attracted to her. I studied her features. Her hair was about shoulder length and jet black, styled straight and her bangs draped across her forehead. She was short, about 5". Alice's face was the most beautiful thing that my eyes had ever seen. I loved how, when I looked into her butterscotch and topaz eyes, I was immediately hypnotized.

"You're beautiful, Alice," I admitted, surprised at how my thoughts had just jumped out of my mouth. She smiled slightly at me, but I noticed that, like earlier today, it didn't meet her eyes.

"You, Bella, have no idea how beautiful you are," she said, her eyes gazing into mine. I could feel my cheeks grow warmer as I blushed. Alice stood up from the chair and sat down on the edge of my bed and reached for my hand. I placed mine in hers and held on tight. It felt so right, to be sitting here together, holding hands.

"Oh, Alice, I hope I get my memories back soon," I said as sadness crept back, stifling my temporary happiness. She sighed, her thumb tracing circles on the skin of the side of my hand.

"You will, Bella, sooner than you think," she said with the first real smile I could remember. If it was at all possible, Alice looked even more gorgeous than before.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously. Her hand suddenly stopped moving and her features stilled entirely. Even in the darkness, I could see her eyes darken. "Alice?" It took a few moments before she came back. I studied her curiously as she moved closer to me. Alice raised her left arm and lifted it over my body, resting her hand on my opposite side. She slowly leaned forward, her eyes searching mine.

"Bella, I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay with you?" she asked, just as her face was mere inches from mine. My heart started to race. I could hear my heart monitor's beeping speed up with it. I nodded for her to continue.

As soon as our lips met, my mind no longer thought. The only feelings I felt were Alice's lips pressing softly to mine. My hands gently tangled themselves into her hair as I pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Running my tongue along the bottom of her glass lips, I silently begged her to open her mouth so I could taste her. Alice stood up slowly and her hands were still planted on either side of my torso. Her mouth slowly opened and I explored, tasted, and relished. I was the one to break away, my lungs screamed for the oxygen that they had been deprived of. But when our lips departed, Alice just moved her lips and pressed them to my collar bone, waiting for me to catch my breath. As soon as I was able, I gently pulled her face back up to mine and I captured her sweet lips for another kiss. I was pleasantly surprised when Alice let out a gentle moan.

All too soon, Alice leaned back and sat down next to me again, running her fingers through her hair, trying to tame the mess I had made.

"Sorry," I said with amusement as she pulled out a little mirror from her purse.

"It's fine, Bella," she said with a laugh. I watched her quietly while she fixed her hair. I jumped slightly when a memory crept forward from the fog in the back of my mind.

"You used to have short, spiky hair," I said quickly, almost slurring my words with excitement. I had just remembered something! Alice almost dropped her mirror when her head snapped toward me.

"Yes! Bella! Oh my God! Yes!" she jumped up from the chair and kissed me quickly before doing the cutest little victory dance I had ever seen. Sitting up slowly, I held my sides from the laughter. I had the sudden urge to stand up, so I moved to the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb the wires that were connected to my body. Alice stopped dancing when she realized what I was doing.

"Woah there, Bella. You need to take it easy!" she said, grabbing my arm to steady me. I gently added pressure onto each of my legs, grunting as they felt the entirety of my weight. I could feel how long it had been since I stood last.

"Jesus, Alice. I feel like I've gained a hundred pounds!" I exclaimed, holding onto her arm tightly.

"You haven't stood in quite awhile, Bella. Your legs are weak," she explained. I huffed, concentrating on balancing. Finally, I was able to slowly release Alice's arm and stand on my own. I rolled my shoulders and stretched my arms out to their full extent. It felt amazing.

"Alice, it feels so good to stand!" she chuckled at my excitement. I grabbed her and pulled her close for a hug. I inhaled her scent and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Alright, Bella, I think you should get back to bed and rest. You've got a big day tomorrow! You get to go home!" she said excitedly. I nodded in agreement. Making my way over to my bed, I pulled Alice along. I let go of her hand and crawled back into bed. She wrapped the covers around me and bent down to press her lips to my forehead. Alice touched my face lightly for a few moments before backing up toward the door.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," she said, her hand on the door handle.

"Goodnight, Alice," I answered, watching her exit my room. I sighed deeply, excited that I had remembered something about Alice. Even though the memory was only of her hair, I could sense that they were all there. Taking comfort in that fact, I closed my eyes and let the beeping of my heart monitor lull me to sleep once again.

**A/N: And there you go, Chapter 12. I hope you all liked it, please review for me people! I would love to know what you think! I have over a hundred alerted to this story and only a few reviewed the last chapter! C'mon people! I know you have something to say. Lets hear it! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

My face pressed against the cold glass window of my father's Ferrari. With every breath, fog blew across the glass, only to disappear moments later. I watched the scenery, dull and white, fly by, blurring into a palette of brown and whites. My father's music played quietly in the background and the only other sound in the car was my father typing away, furiously, on his Blackberry. I jumped when he let out an exasperated huff.

"You would think that from everything I have done for that place, they would give me the night off to spend with my daughter that just got home from the hospital!" my father spoke in a menacing tone. I just sighed, wanting to get home as soon as possible. My garage was calling to me and I was dying to take my Aston for a ride.

"Oh, Bella, I have a surprise waiting for you in your garage," Charlie said, his tone lightning up immensely. My head snapped around to look at him.

"Dad? What's waiting for me?" I said as excitement coursed through me. My love for cars was almost like a cocaine addict's love for a high. Without fast cars, with which I grew up, I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

"You'll see, Bells. You'll see," was all he said. Not even a hint! I narrowed my eyes at the speedometer, willing my father to pick up the pace.

"Dad! Hurry up!" I said with a laugh. Charlie chuckled beside me and to my surprise, did press the accelerator down, just a tad.

I legitimately jumped up and down and screamed when I saw my new baby. It was a C63 AMG 2-Door Coupe, blue, Mercedes Benz! My mother and father watched me from the door of my garage and laughed their asses off. I was so excited about the car that I was practically humping the thing!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I jumped into my parent's arms and hugged them tightly. When I stepped back I noticed Heidi leaning against the door frame, eyeing my car. Her lips were upturned with amusement, probably from my outburst.

"Heidi, come over here, I have something for you, too," my dad said in an excited tone. She walked over slowly and stood next to me, facing my parents. My father handed me the keys to my car and my new Iphone. Then he reached into his jacket pocket and extracted another Iphone and yet another set of keys and handed them to Heidi. I looked around, trying to see where Heidi's car was. Then I spotted it, a door in the wall on the far side of the room that hadn't been there before.

For the first time since I met Heidi, I saw her eyes light up. She ran to the door and flung it open. Running after her, I quickly found the light switch and gasped. When I was under, my parents must have added on to my garage for Heidi. There were three cars and a motorcycle in the huge room. They were all parked side by side, shining. Tool boxes lined the walls and a car lift, an actual car lift, was positioned near the back wall. Heidi's garage looked like an auto-body shop!

"Well, Heidi, you told me that you enjoyed working on cars with your grandpa, so I built you a garage! That computer over there has a database where you can order any part that you want-," my dad's voice was cut off when Heidi wrapped her arms around him. I could see her shoulders shaking and I knew she was crying. Charlie looked taken aback and Renee placed her hand on Heidi's back in comfort.

"Is this okay, Heidi? I should have just asked you what you wanted instead of assuming," my father said in a worried tone. As soon as my father spoke Heidi stopped sobbing and stepped back.

"Charlie, this is the kindest thing that anyone has ever done for me. I'm so lucky to be a part of this family," Heidi explained. My mother hugged her and stroked the back of her head lovingly. I smiled at the sight.

"We are lucky to have you, Heidi," I added. She turned around and smiled. I closed the distance between us and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Bella," she said, wiping her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"Alright, girls, I have to get to work," my dad said, a bit of sadness in his tone. I felt bad for him, knowing that he would much rather stay here with Heidi and I while we drooled over the presents he bought us.

"I'm going to run into the office for a couple of hours as well. You two will be alright?" my mother asked Heidi and I. We both nodded enthusiastically. I hugged both of my parents again before they walked out the door.

"Wow," Heidi said in her British accented voice.

"I know right? This looks awesome in here! It's pretty cool that you know how to work on cars. My friend Jake is fluent in car as well," I said with a laugh. Suddenly, a new idea popped into my brilliant mind. Jake has been texting me all morning wondering when he can see me, so I pulled out my phone and texted him.

Me:_ Hey, come over now. Parents are gone. New car._

"It's like a dream come true, actually! Bloody hell, I never thought that this would happen. When I asked your dad what he was having built out here, all he said was that he wanted to add onto the garage!" Heidi exclaimed excitedly. I chuckled at her, remembering that when Charlie and Renee adopted me, I didn't know what to do with all the new stuff they bought me. Coming from multiple foster homes, all I had when I came to live with them were a couple of shirts, some pants, and a pair of worn out Nikes. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

Jake:_ On my way. Need cigs?_

Me: _Yeah, it's been too long. _

"So, my friend Jake is going to come over and look at the new cars. That okay?" I asked Heidi, who was, at the moment, running her hand over her shiny Ducati motorcycle.

"Yeah, that's cool," she answered. I nodded and walked over to my garage and hit a few buttons on my touch screen remote that was installed into my wall. Music blasted through the speakers. I pressed another button and all five of the doors to my garage opened up. Walking over to my fridge, I opened it, and grabbed a can of Monster. I cracked the top open and took a huge gulp.

"Heidi? You want a Monster?" I called to her from my side of the garage, yelling over the loud music.

"Hell yeah! I love this song!" Heidi yelled back as she entered through the door, banging her head. I laughed in amusement, happy to see her finally coming out of her shell. Opening the fridge door, I grabbed another can and handed it to my new sister. Suddenly, even over the music, I heard the loud roar of an engine. Soon enough, Jake's over sized jacked-up pick-up truck sped into the driveway. He killed the engine and ran over to me. I gasped for air when his huge muscular arms wrapped themselves around me and squeezed.

"Bells! I've missed you, girl!" he exclaimed as he set me back down on the ground. I smiled widely at my best friend. Gesturing to Heidi, I introduced the two.

"Jake this is my new sister, Heidi. Heidi, this is my best friend, Jacob," I explained quickly. They shook hands. Jake dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of Marlboro Greens and a blue lighter. Smiling widely, I began to pack them.

"Heidi, do you mind if we smoke?" I asked her. She shook her head quickly.

"No, I don't mind. Actually, do you mind if I have do?" she asked. I smiled and handed her one and put one to my lips, lighting it quickly. Jake pulled out his own cigarettes, Marb Reds (EWW), and lit up. I handed Heidi my lighter. I inhaled deeply before speaking.

"So, Jake, what do you think of my new baby?" I said, suggestively wiggling my eyebrows at him. Jake's jaw dropped when his eyes set on my Mercedes.

"Fuck, Bells, that's a Mercedes!" he yelled, practically running over Heidi and I as he walked toward the car. I laughed at him as he ran around it, peeking in the windows. He had done the same thing with my Aston when I had first got that.

"Jake, you can open the door, but don't sit in it. You still have your work pants on!" I said. Jake pulled the door open and peered inside whistling.

"Damn, Bells, your dad fucking loves you," he said as he closed the door.

"He loves us," I said as I gestured to Heidi and myself, "you should check out what he built for her." Heidi led him toward her garage and when Jake stepped in I heard him scream, almost at school girl status.

"Oh my God, Heidi! This is fucking amazing! Please tell me we can work on cars together!" Jake said excitedly. I chuckled to myself as I grabbed a chair to sit down on. I put my cigarette to my lips, inhaling deeply, and watched as my master plan worked itself out.

**A/N: Sorry to those who are against smoking. Lol. I just wanted to add a rebellious side to Bella. She isn't a kiss ass A student. Review, my loves!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Bella!" yelled a voice from the other side of my closed bedroom door. My eyes cracked open. Groaning, I rolled over to investigate what time it was. Time to get up and go back to school. As I got out of bed I grumbled at how much catching up I would have to do in order to graduate. Luckily, the school was willing to let me catch up on my old classes online and start fresh with my new ones. My thoughts were interrupted when a pounding started on my door.

"Bella Marie Swan! Are you awake?" I heard my mother call from the hallway. Chuckling to myself, I walked the length of my room quickly to open the door.

"Yes, Mother, I am awake," I said, smiling at my Mom as she came into view.

"Would you like something special for breakfast? Heidi said it was up to you even though it's her day to pick," Renee asked me. I thought for a moment before shrugging my shoulders.

"Surprise me," I grinned at the annoyed look my mother gave me before heading down the hallway, away from my room. Just then Heidi walked by my door with a toothbrush sticking out the side of her mouth and a towel wrapped around her head.

"Hey, Turban, what's up?" I greeted sarcastically. Heidi chuckled and waved at me. I turned around and walked toward my closet, trying to decide what to wear. Just as my fingers closed around a pair of jeans, I could hear Heidi's music blaring from her bedroom. It was a good song.

"Turban! Turn that shit up!" I yelled, loud enough for Heidi to hear. A second later, music filled the hallway and I started dancing ridiculously toward Heidi's room, which was across the hall from mine. I pop-lock-and-dropped it in her doorframe. Heidi's laughter at my "awesome" dancing was contagious. She placed her hair-dryer back onto her dresser and did the "two-step". Just then a new song came on and it was upbeat. I started jumping around and singing into the hairbrush that I stole from her dresser. Suddenly, right before the chorus, I noticed both of my parents laughing their asses off at Heidi and I. Singing as loud as I could, I pulled them both into the room and started to dance around them. Heidi and my parents were barely able to stand because of their laughter.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I yelled over my shoulder, running toward my garage. Heidi was right behind me. I hit the button for the door of my Mercedes. Sliding the key into the ignition, I smiled hugely at the sound of the engine. Heidi and I backed out at the same time. I looked over just as she looked at me. I winked and sped off toward school.

"Bella!" I heard a beautiful, musical voice call toward me just as I cut the engine, my car parked in its usual spot.

"Hey, Alice!" I exclaimed, turning around and pulling Alice into my arms for a tight hug. Releasing her, I reached back into my car and grabbed my backpack from the front seat.

"How are you this morning?" Alice asked me while bouncing up and down, clearly excited.

"Wonderful! Are you excited, Alice?" I asked with a grin on my face. The sound of her musical laughter filled my ears.

"Of course, Bella! You're back to school!" Alice exclaimed as she took a couple of steps back to admire my car. Nodding in approval, she reached for my hand and pulled me toward the buildings. I squeezed her cold hand, just as excited as she was to see me, to see her. I hadn't been able to talk to her since the night at the hospital. My last weekend before starting school again was spent with my parents and Heidi. Suddenly, without me knowing exactly why, my feet lurched to a stop when I set eyes on a darker skinned girl with pitch black hair. She was dressed in a sweat shirt and sweat pants and looked disheveled. For some reason, I knew that this girl didn't normally dress that way, but I couldn't put my finger on exactly who it was. My head tilted to the side as I studied her.

"Something wrong, Bella?" Alice asked from beside me, sounding a little nervous. I shook my head.

"No, but who is that girl, Alice? I feel like I know her," I asked curiously, still watching the girl as she searched through her bag, frantically, for something. All of a sudden, her head jerked up and met my gaze. Her beautiful face contorted with an emotion that I didn't understand before she shoved everything back into her bag and ran off into one of the buildings.

"That was Angela, Bella," Alice said in a quiet voice just as the warning bell rang.

"Angela? Oh my God, Angela," I said as I recognized the name of the girl that Carlisle had told me about. Angela, my ex-girlfriend, Angela. The very Angela that I cheated on, Angela.

"Yes, Bella, you'd better get to class. You don't want to be late on your first day back," Alice said, letting go of my hand as she walked off in the opposite direction that I needed to go.

"I'll see you at lunch, Alice?" I called after her. She turned her head and nodded before disappearing through a door. Shrugging my shoulders, I ran toward my class, praying to God that I would make it on time.

"Isabella! Nice to see you again! Have a seat in the back next to… Angela? Is it?" Mr. Mueller gestured toward her. My stomach dropped to the floor when I realized who, exactly, that I would be sitting by. I started to walk toward the back of the room with my eyes trained on the floor. Pulling out a chair silently, I set my things on the table top and sat down next to her. Mr. Mueller started to instruct on how we were starting a new lesson and how it was going to be so much fun. Hahaha. Yeah. A new lesson in AP Government and Politics= Epic time. I pulled out my notebook and groaned when I realized that I forgot a damn pencil. Grabbing my backpack, I rustled around in it, trying to find something, anything, to write with. Suddenly, a freshly sharpened #2 pencil was plopped onto my notebook.

"Thank you," I said in a quiet whisper, looking over to smile at Angela for her kindness. I was met with a stone wall. Her eyes were trained forward, unwavering from their target. One of her hands was tangled into the mess that was her hair as she wrote notes in a slow and beautiful script. I studied every aspect of her profile, realizing that a few of her features seemed familiar to me. Now, memories weren't flooding back into my mind, but it was like a tid bit of information would float forward. The more I studied her messy black hair, the more I came to the conclusion that it wasn't supposed to be messy. I remembered that shiny black hair always lying flat, brushed smoothly into perfection.

"Why. Are. You. Staring. At. Me. Bella?" Angela asked, chopping the end off of each word. She spoke in a low and menacing voice. Slowly, I turned my head forward to face Mr. Mueller, knowing full well that Angela deserved to speak to me that way.

"I'm sorry, Angela," I said as quietly as possible. My voice was full of sadness. Every word of the story of what I did to her that Carlisle told me cut at my conscience. I buried my face into my hands, placing my elbows on the edge of the table. Sighing deeply, I tried to tune into what Mr. Mueller was saying.

"Alright, guys, I want you to read section one of the second chapter and take notes. I will be checking to see that you have a sufficient outline of the section done by the start of class tomorrow. You may talk quietly, but for sanity's sake, keep it down," Mr. Mueller instructed. As soon as he finished speaking, I reached for my book and flipped around, trying to find the correct page.

"32," Angela mumbled quietly.

"Thanks," I replied, turning to the page. I began to read.

"Bella?" Angela asked in a quiet voice. I jumped slightly at the sudden noise. She had been dead silent for the past thirty minutes. The rest of the class was whispering back and forth.

"Yeah?" I answered, turning my head slowly to look at her. Angela's eyes were still trained on her book, but I could tell she wasn't reading.

"How…How are you?" she asked, even quieter than before.

"I'm getting better. Still a little weak physically, but Doc says physical therapy will help with that. My memory is still a wasteland though," I answered, tapping my pencil nervously against my notebook.

"Your memory is a wasteland? What does that mean?" Angela asked curiously, meeting my eyes for the first time. Another familiarity hit me just then as I looked into those dark brown pools. There were heavy purple bags under her eyes. She quickly looked away again.

"Yeah, Doc says that my memory only goes up to two years ago," I flinched at her strangled gasp. I felt her hand squeeze my forearm, forcing me to meet her gaze.

"You don't remember me? Us?" she asked, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. I placed my hand over hears gently. Just as our skin made contact, she pulled away and cradled her hand against her chest. It was almost like my touch had burned her.

"No… But it's odd. I can't retrieve certain memories right now, but I'm starting to recognize things, like your eyes," I answered, slowly rubbing the soreness out of my forearm where she had squeezed.

"What do you mean? You don't remember anything that happened between us, but you recognize my eyes?" she inquired, studying her hands, not looking at me.

"Exactly, I'm starting to recognize things. The oddest thing is that I remember my classes and that sort of thing, but I don't remember you, us, nor Alice or her family," Angela flinched at the sound of Alice's name.

"What the hell? So you have no idea what happened between you and I?" she asked, her voice full of frustration.

"Well, I was informed of what happened, of what I did," I said in a strained voice. She laughed quietly, but it sounded off to me, dark.

"Oh, were you now? How you cheated on me with _her_," Angela practically spit out the words and I could hear the anger infused in her voice.

"Angela, I don't know what you want me to say. All that I can is I'm sorry. I really am, but that doesn't change a thing. I'm not stupid. I understand. You **are** allowed to hate me. You **can** curse my name. You **don't **have to speak to me unless absolutely necessary. You **are** allowed, Angela. After what I did to you, you have the right to hate me," I explained as my voice broke. Although I couldn't remember exactly what happened, I felt an enormous amount of shame for what I did.

"Bella… I don't _hate_ you. I just. I should be happy that you woke up, you know? That you're okay! I was, at first, when Katie called me with the news. I was ecstatic. But then, this morning in the parking lot, I saw you with _her_, holding hands. It brought it all back, Bella. All of it. The nights I spent without sleep. The nightmares that replayed that kiss over and over. The nightmares that replayed memories of us. All of the tears that I cried for you, every last one, it all came crashing down on me. How am I supposed to sit next to you right now? How can I, Bella? My heart is shattered and no one is here to pick up the pieces for me!" Angela explained as the tears that had been forming spilled onto her cheeks. The bell rang, causing me to jump. I shoved my things back into backpack and slung it over my shoulders. Grabbing Angela's things off of the table, I wrapped my free arm around her waist. She leaned against my body as I led her out into the hallway. We stopped walking outside of the door. I leaned back against the wall and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I am sorry, Angela, so, so sorry," I whispered into her ear. She nodded her head, which was resting on my shoulder. Angela slowly pulled away and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweat shirt. I handed over her things. She took them and walked away, quickly, down the hall. I watched her go with sadness. How was I going to fix that? What kind of person breaks someone that horribly?

"Is she alright?" a musical voice asked. My head jerked to the right. Alice was standing next to me.

"No, she isn't," I sighed deeply and grabbed Alice, pulling her tightly against me, suddenly needing her support. Alice's arms wrapped around my waist slowly as she buried her face into my neck. I rested my face against her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. Alice's presence calmed me.

"Alright, I will see you at lunch, okay?" she said, slowly pulling out of the embrace. I nodded at her. Smiling softly, she turned and headed down the hall. I was jolted once again as the warning bell sounded.

**A/N: Long time no update… again. I'm sorry! Ugh, I don't have any excuses. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please. PLEASE. Review! People, I want to know what you think! Let me know! **

**Until next time,**

**Brooke.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The bell signaling the end of my first half of classes for the day rang just as Mrs. Malchow finished her sentence.

"I want everyone, even you, Mr. Pluim, to read the next two chapters by tomorrow. No if, ands, or buts about this people! You want the answers for the test? They are in the book. I know, I know. Rocket Science!" the bell rang, "Now, get out of my class! Goodbye, darlings! You are loved!" I shook my head at that woman's craziness. But it was a good kind of crazy.

I walked out the door of the classroom and into the flood of students on their way to indulge their "apparent" starvation. Veering to the right, into a hallway that wasn't nearly as populated, I walked quickly to my locker to drop off my books. Just as I slammed my locker door shut, I saw someone duck out of the exit at the end of the hallway. Her face turned and I met her hazel eyes just before she pushed through the door. Where was Angela going? I'm not sure why, but I felt an intense need to follow her. Another floating piece of memory came to the forefront of my mind. Angela never skipped school.

Jogging down the hallway, I headed after her. The door pushed open easily and my face was pelted with heavy raindrops. The sky was grey, almost sinister in a way.

A dark figure was hunched over, walking quickly to the woods found in the back-yard of the school. Why was Angela going into the woods?

Twigs broke under my feet as I walked quickly along the path in the woods. Angela was not far in front of me now and I was waiting for her to stop. Just how far was she going? My clothing was soaked now from the pouring rain. I hadn't thought to bring my jacket with me. Turning my head, I noticed how the animals in the trees, the birds, squirrels, and whatnot were on the move. This struck me as odd. First, because it was raining buckets (shouldn't they be hunkered down or something?) and second, because they were moving with me. Like, whatever was behind me, was scaring them. I shook the creepy thought from my mind and kept walking. The forest canvas was making the light scarce and it was darkening shade by shade around me.

All of a sudden, the figure stopped. I kept walking forward and stopped a couple feet away from the person. Clearing my throat, I waited a couple of seconds for them to turn around. When they did, my breath was caught in my throat. Questions flooded forward and my lips were barely able to contain them. Why was Mrs. Malchow out in the woods and where was Angela?

"Bella," Mrs. Malchow said in a quiet voice, much unlike her normal volume.

"Um, I didn't mean to, w-well, I t-thought I was following someone else. S-s-sorry. I'll, uh, go now?" I stammered out, embarrassed that I had followed a teacher out into the woods.

"No, Bella. There will be no need for that. I know you were following Angela," she stopped at the sound of my audible gasp. "Now, I bet you're wondering how, exactly, I would know that." I took an involuntary step backwards, away from the figure who was slowly changing. Mrs. Malchow's face started re-arranging itself. Her eyes transformed into hazel and her cheekbones raised themselves up. The strands of her hair went from brown to pitch-black. She grew a couple inches taller and her waist slimmed down. The smile that widened when she saw the look of terror on my face, scared me to the core.

"Angela?" my voice was barely a whisper. The person, I didn't know what was going on just then, started to pace in a small circle around me. She didn't talk, but simply studied me from head to toe. Occasionally grabbing a strand of my hair and inspecting it, or poking my arm.

"Interesting," the person murmured when they finally stopped circling me. I took another step back.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaky and non-threatening whatsoever. The person simply giggled and shook her head.

"Bella, I must say, you look so much like your father," the woman stated in a new, high-pitched, menacing voice. She tilted her head and her face started to rearrange itself again. Her features turned cat-like and her hair turned orange.

"I d-don't know who m-my f-father is," I stammered out. My body stiffened when her hand reached foreword and touched my cheek.

"But, you weren't blessed with his confidence. Hmm, I remember being much like you are now when I was younger," the woman said, her eyes fixated on something in the distance. I stepped away from her touch.

"Who are you, and why, how can you change your face like that?" I asked, this time there was no stutter in my voice. The woman clasped her hands behind her back and smiled at me, no longer menacingly, but kindly. I was so confused at that moment that I started to pace back and forth. My mind was telling me to try and escape because there was danger, but my body, my heart was telling me differently.

"Bella, you know that you are adopted, correct?" the woman asked me. Once again, her features began to change. This time, an average height woman with brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes, and round lips was standing in front of me. She looked exactly like me, but older.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked, getting annoyed, fear long forgotten.

"Hmm, I was hoping to build up to this more, eh? Long time no see and all that. Well, I guess to put it in the simplest terms possible, I am your mother, Evelyn," the woman, Evelyn, said in a calm voice. The breath that was currently in my lungs rushed out.

"What the hell is going on right now?" I half screamed at the woman. She stood her ground, with her hands still behind her back.

"You, Bella, are my daughter. As you can see, I'm not a normal human being and my shape-shifting plays a huge part in why I gave you up as a child. I was young and rebellious as a teenager. What could I do when a handsome, older man swept me off my feet and promised me the world? He was everything I could ever want, ever need. Your father gave me everything he could, but the most treasured item he gave to me, was you, Bella. It has been over 18 years since I last laid eyes on you and you are as perfect now as you were when I held you in my arms for the first time," Evelyn paused, walking toward me. She snapped her fingers and a log moved from its place on the side of the trail and levitated above our head. My "mother" had her eyes trained on me, while mine were glued to the very heavy and very big log floating.

"As you can see, Bella, I can do some, well, extraordinary things. I was born with this ability and so were you. Tomorrow night at 11:59pm, as to why the date and time, I do not have an answer, but you will retrieve your abilities. Now, you must listen, I don't have much time left. Tomorrow night, you must go somewhere where no one will see you gain power. Here is a paper with a few instructions on how to use your gifts, but the rest you will have to figure out on your own. One piece of advice, Bella, don't join them. Don't join the masters of our species. That is no life, I can attest to that. They will come for you once your powers have matured, which will be in a few months. When they do, say my name, Evelyn Swan, and the guards will leave. I have not been here for you for the entirety of your life so far and the last thing I want for my child is for you to have to live the kind of life that most of our kind live. I had to pull a few strings, bargain, and perhaps grovel a bit, but you will not have to join them, Bella. I beg of you to heed my advice. It is no life for you. They will make it seem like an amazing adventure, to join our species, but do not. Do you understand?" she finished in a rush of breath. Her hands were tightened around my wrists and her eyes bored into mine.

My mouth refused to speak so all I could do is nod my head. Evelyn, my mother, dropped my wrists and stepped back. The letter she had mentioned was clenched in one of my hands. A bright light started to shine around her, almost like a frame. But it wasn't a glow. The light grew in intensity and her head was thrown back and her arms outstretched toward me with her palms creating two stop signs. Her skin started to crack, much like the cracks on a sidewalk. She was lifted into the air while her skin kept cracking. My mother made no sounds. The light grew in brightness and my eyes could no longer take it. I was forced to look away. When I turned my head back, the light was gone. Suddenly, my eyes locked on an object falling through the air toward the ground. For some reason, I dove forward to catch it before it hit the ground. It was a ring.

I sank down to my knees from my standing position and studied the only thing besides an unread letter that I had of my mother's. I was unsure of everything that had just happened because, well, it was absolutely insane. I was about 99% positive that I would wake up in my bed and laugh about the stupid dream that I had.

But as I studied the silver banded ring that was set with a sapphire stone, I didn't wake up. The light grew darker and darker around me as I knelt on the forest floor where my birth mother had just died a most virtually impossible death. I slid the ring on my right ring finger slowly. The stone glowed dimly before fading out again, almost as a gesture of recognition. What the hell had just happened to me? Slowly, I turned around to walk the trail back to school when I was stopped in my tracks. There, about ten feet away, stood Alice.

"Alice," I said in a quiet voice, too quiet actually, but she heard me anyway and walked forward, toward me.

"I followed your, well, you, and found you kneeling on this trail. I wasn't sure what to do," Alice said in a way that sounded much too rushed.

"How much did you see, Alice?" I asked, my eyes locking on hers. She held my gaze for a moment before faltering and looking down. Reaching toward her, I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me. I then lifted her chin with my right hand, forcing her to look at me once again.

"Everything," she answered, truthfully. I nodded my head and dropped my hand, stepping back, away from her. I assumed that she would be weirded out, I mean who wouldn't be after what they just witnessed. Talk about some baggage.

"So, at least I know that I'm not completely insane because you saw it too, right?" I asked her quietly, carefully studying her beautiful face for her emotions.

"I'm not sure what that was, but yes, I saw it, too," she answered, stepping closer to me.

"Don't you want to run away screaming?" I asked in a matter-of-fact tone. I flinched at the glare I got after asking the question.

"Why on earth would I run away after you are bombarded with all of this, Bella? Is that the type of person that I come across as to you?" she asked, anger clouding her normally musically light tone. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair, trying to figure out why, in fact, she wasn't running.

"Alice, from the multitude of the things you just saw, you should, actually, be running away," I said, still gauging her reactions. She shook her head and reached toward me. I held her tightly against my chest. Her scent engulfed my senses and just for a moment, I forgot how fucked up my life had just become.

"Bella, lets just say that I have a couple secrets of my own," she whispered into my ear. I pulled back to look at her.

"Well, I suppose we should get everything out on the table, then. You know mine, now, tell me yours," I said calmly, her presence was to thank for that. Suddenly, my arms were empty. I looked around frantically for Alice. She was nowhere in sight. The area around me was only of dense trees. Then, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned around just in time to witness Alice jumping tree to tree above me. She landed about fifty yards away from me and I gasped audibly when she ripped a tree out of the ground and threw it up and over the ceiling of trees above us. Then, in just about the time it took me to blink my eyes, Alice was standing right in front of me again.

My mind had suddenly had enough when she whispered in my ear again.

"I'm a vampire, Bella,"

And everything went black.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Chapter 15! Whoa! I was pretty excited to get to this chapter. Now, I know a lot has happened in the last couple of chapters, but I want to add some more substance to the story. I hope that you will continue to say interested in my story. The species that Bella was born of will be unique and interesting. She isn't some run of the mill weirdo. So don't worry. Anyway, REVIEW! Tell me what you thought! I know everyone wants more Alice and Bella time and don't you worry. It is coming. This story is rated M for a reason. Much love,**

**Brooke**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Another ripple of excruciating pain coursed through my body, causing every nerve ending to feel as though it were curling and twisting itself. I was lying on the ground in a remote place in the forest where Alice had brought me so I would have a safe place to go through the change my birth mother had warned me about.

"Bella, Honey, I'm here. Everything's going to be okay," Alice cooed quietly into my ear. She was sitting next to me and gently stroking my hair while I was screaming. I had never felt such pain before. It's almost impossible to describe, to put into words. What I was feeling during that wrinkle in time was worse than I could have ever imagined. Between the fits of pain, my body hummed. Almost like endless amounts of electricity were being pumped into my body from an unknown source.

As time went on, the fits grew farther apart and my thoughts were becoming coherent again. I could feel the absolute exhausted-ness of my body. I felt as though I had been electrocuted time and time and time again. Alice still sat next to me, but now my head was resting in her lap. Her hands made absent circles on my cheeks, relaxing the muscles of my face with the coolness of her hands. She hummed quietly and I found myself calming drastically because of her presence. We sat in silence for awhile, waiting for another fit to come, but none did. I attempted to open my eyes for the first time since I was thrown into the air by the first fit.

It had come on so suddenly. I'd been riding on Alice's back, silently, and we were headed toward a little niche in the woods that Alice said she went to go when she needed a place to think. My eyes were wide open and I watched the trees and vegetation fly by us. Alice bobbed and weaved the obstacles like they were nothing. Running with a vampire was exhilarating, but absolutely terrifying at the same time. When we finally stopped, my stomach was heaving and I was sure I was about to spill my cookies. But just as I stepped down onto the ground, I pulled out my phone and saw that it had just turned 11:59pm.

The hand that was holding onto my phone twitched and I watched as it tumbled to the forest floor. Immediately, I bent down to retrieve my phone, but just as my hand was about to close around it, I went flying. The amount of energy that had surged into my body at that moment would have killed a normal human being sixty times over. When I landed back on the ground, all I could do was lay there because the pain that I was experiencing was paralyzing. I couldn't think, breathe, or even hear until much later when the fits started to finally subside.

I opened my eyes and was met with a cloudy, grey sky. It wasn't raining, yet. Slowly, I attempted to sit up, but my muscles faltered and I fell back down the tiny amount that I had leaned forward.

"Bella, don't try to sit up yet. What you just went through, well, it looked ten times more painful than the change I experienced to become a vampire," I nodded my head slightly.

"Could you sit me up against a tree or something? My back is so stiff," I requested quietly. The ground was hard and I was seriously uncomfortable.

"Sure, Babe," Alice replied. She stood and leaned down to pick me up, carefully sliding her little arms beneath me and lifting me with what seemed to be no effort.

"This must be a sight, Alice, a tiny little pixie carrying a full grown woman," I started to giggle even though with each breath I took, my ribs screamed in protest.

"Mhm, you just keep being sassy. I'll lay you down on some moss and let the forest creepy crawlies get you!" she replied with a playful giggle. I winked at her as she sat me down and leaned me against a tree.

"I feel like an old person that can't even walk for goodness sake. Do I look different? Like weird antennae or anything?" I asked jokingly. Alice had mentioned to me that vampires became much more beautiful when they were changed.

"No, you are exactly the same," she answered as she sat down beside me and put her arm around my waist for support. I leaned my head against her shoulder and breathed in her wonderful scent.

"Well, damn. I was hoping that I would turn into a sexy pixie with a great sense of fashion," I started to laugh before the sentence was finished. Alice chucked beside me.

"Bella, if you weren't immobile at the moment, I would make you pay for that," she replied in a playful tone. I leaned back and rested against the tree and lifted my right hand up to touch her face. My thumb caressed the smooth skin of her cheek and my mind clouded up after our eyes locked together. I gently pulled her face toward mine and our foreheads touched.

"Thanks for helping me through this, Alice. I don't know how I would've done it without you," my voice was soft and heavy with emotions. My heart swelled in my chest and suddenly, I realized something. "Alice! We met in biology class. You were a new student that had just moved from Alaska!" Alice pulled back and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella! You remember meeting me?" she asked, excitement was clear in her tone.

"Yeah, it's weird. My mind doesn't have that wall anymore like before. When I want to retrieve a memory, I can, unlike before! I remember…Everything," the good mood I had been in faltered when memories of Angela and the night that I broke her heart filled my mind.

"Well, judging from your expression at the moment, you remember Angela now, too?" Alice asked quietly. I simply nodded and opened my arms. Alice leaned forward and hugged me as well as she could, considering the fact that I was seated and leaning against a tree.

"Alice, I hope she'll be okay. I really do. I just, I feel guilty about it all, but I'm starting to think that I never had a choice when it came to you. From the moment our eyes met, I just understood that you were going to be it. The only one. Mine," I said, my voice cracked with emotion at the last part. Alice hugged me tighter for a moment then leaned back.

"Bella, I felt the same way. You see, vampires, when they meet _that _person, they just _know_. That's how I knew that we would be together eventually," she answered, her eyes surveyed my expression. I understood completely what she meant. If I had a choice, I would go back and find a way to not hurt Angela, but that's impossible. With Alice, there was no other choice. And to walk away from her is simply an action that I will not ever be capable of. We had only known each other for such a short time, but when you know, when you can feel in your heart that something is so right, you know that it will never be wrong.

"Alice? Can I tell you something that will probably freak you out?" I asked, my voice was shaky from the sudden nervousness that I was experiencing.

"I love you too, Bella," she said with a slight laugh. But the look in her eyes held no amusement. They swirled like a pool of liquid topaz and as soon as the words left her lips, there wasn't a person in the world who could say that she didn't mean them. Suddenly, I felt tears form in my eyes and when I blinked they spilled onto my cheeks. Alice was suddenly alarmed, her hand touched my face and wiped them away.

"It's okay, Alice. I'm just a baby when it comes to this kind of stuff, you know?" Alice nodded her head, remained silent. She shifted her body and laid her head gently against my chest, her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, do you know what my favorite sound in the world is?" Alice asked after a couple moments.

"The beep at the register when the cashier is ringing up your clothes?" I said jokingly. Alice chuckled slightly but shook her head.

"Your heartbeat. It is the most unique sound in the world. And what's odd is that it has slowed considerably compared to what it was normally before your change," Alice said.

"My heartbeat slowed down? That's weird. Just like how my mind seems to work much faster now. I feel, I don't know, like there's so much space," Alice was quiet a moment before talking again.

"A vampire's mind works much quicker than a human's too. We can think of many things at once and our memory of our vampire life never fades away,"

"I know for one thing, even if my memory isn't like yours, that I will never forget the moment you told me you loved me. Ever," I admitted. My stupid eyes were tearing up again.

"I won't ever forget the look in your eyes when I told you, for two reasons,"

"Two reasons?" I asked, curious.

"Well, one is obvious, but when I said it, you're eyes brightened and I noticed something. I must not have been paying attention before,"

"What did you notice?"

"Your eyes, they've turned a beautiful blue," she said. I was taken aback for a moment. I had thought the "change" didn't really _change_ anything about me.

"My eyes are blue now?"

"Well, it's not that noticeable unless you're experiencing strong emotion. I don't think people will really notice," Alice said.

"Oh well, I always hated having brown eyes anyway," I said, laughing lightly.

"I liked your brown eyes," Alice said. She was kneeling in front of me and had her lip stuck out in a pout. I suddenly noticed that my body didn't feel as weak anymore. I stuck out my hand.

"Help me up?" I asked, mimicking her puppy dog face, which was good, might I add. Alice studied me carefully before complying with my request. She hopped to her feet and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. When I was standing, I wobbled a little, but was able to take a few steps.

"How do you feel? Do you need to sit back down?" Alice asked, holding tightly onto my right arm should I fall. I laughed.

"I'm starting to feel great, actually. I feel new, stronger, better, faster," I said excitedly. Alice grinned and slowly released her grip on my arm.

"Good," she said simply before walking a few steps away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, pacing toward her.

"Nowhere," she said, turning around. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her toward me so our bodies were fitted perfectly together. I moved my right hand up and cupped her cheek and gently pulled her face toward mine. Our lips touched softly at first, we were both relishing each other's closeness. Alice wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Her tongue traveled along my lips and I opened my mouth. I groaned when I finally tasted her, how sweet she was. Alice made a purring-like sound and tangled her hands into my hair. I broke the kiss to get some air, but moved to her neck. I tasted the smooth skin and kissed it hungrily. I moved my hands down and cupped her ass. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around me. Her mouth searched for mine and our lips crashed together once again. I could feel her center and was surprised to find that it felt warm against my skin, when the rest of her felt so cold. I groaned again and could feel the wetness pooling between my legs. My stomach tightened with a need that only Alice could satisfy. I set her back down on the ground and leaned her back against a tree. Moving my leg between her legs, I started to rub against the only warm spot on her body. She kissed me harder and pulled me closer to her, if at all possible. Alice was making the most delicious and inviting sounds each time my leg hit the right spot. I quickly moved my leg and replaced it with my hand. I rubbed at the wet spot on her jeans. I moved my lips to her neck.

"Bella, oh, Bella, we have to… have… we've got to stop," Alice finally finished between gasps. I sighed and moved my hand from between her legs and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head against my chest. Alice was so much shorter than me.

"You know I want to, Bella, but not right now. I want to wait, to make it special," she said, her words muffled by my shirt.

"I know, Alice, I understand. Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, so much,"

"I love you too, Bella,"

**A/N: Hey everyone! Long time, eh? So, Bella has changed now and I can't wait to start writing about her new powers and her meeting with the masters of her species. Honestly, I hadn't originally planned to write Bella having supernatural powers, but I thought it would make things more interesting. Plus, I don't want her to become a vampire just like everyone FanFic out there. Anyways, love it? Hate it? Let me know. I love getting feedback from people. There are 132 people alerted to this story and I would love to hear from each of you. Your opinions do matter to me. So please, review! **

**Your devoted author,**

**Brooke**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Dear Bella,_

_ There are so many things I wish I could have said to you before my death, but I, being a stupid, reckless person, never made the time. When I found out that I was pregnant a few months after my change, I was ecstatic! Your father, he was the love of my life. I thought I would never love again after I met him. You see, the Masters of our race came to me shortly after my change and your father was one of them. They painted a beautiful picture of traveling country to country, meeting new people, and just making sure things went as planned. I thought, why not? I didn't have anything else going for me at the time. No family. No friends. But truthfully Bella? It was the worst mistake of my life. What the Masters of our race actually do is massacre those who break the laws of our kind. There are no trials. We would just swoop in, kill, and leave. It weighs on the conscience. I never want you to have to endure such things, Bella. That's why I don't want you to join them. Protect yourself if anything. I gave you up in order to keep you away from everything that your father and the Masters are. I didn't want your childhood to be full of death and punishment._

_ You will have or are going to shortly be receiving your powers while reading this and I am sure you have millions of questions that I regretfully won't be there to answer. You see, I died in order to leave the Masters. That life put me into a lull of self hate. The only hope in my life was when I finally found out where you were living with your adopted parents. I know they have been very kind to you. Thank goodness for Charlie and Renee. Nothing I could ever say or do would convey how much gratitude I have for them taking care of you, my daughter. I do love you, Bella. I always have and I always will. _

_ Now, these powers of yours. First, you will notice that your change had much to do with electricity. That's because our powers feed off of energies. Everything around us holds energy. So be careful of who and what you're around when using your powers. My advice is to meditate daily and let yourself feel what you can do. Find a remote place, devoid of people, and concentrate on the things around you. Reach out and touch the energies. You will see what I mean when you try it. It's all in your mind. When you feel the energy of say, a plant, grasp at it with your mind. Draw it into yourself and allow it to engulf your being. Then you will be able to figure out just what it is that you can do. _

_ I'll tell you what I can do so you can get an idea, but every one of us have different styles in which our power shows. For one, I can use the energy of an object to move it. Some call this telepathy, but I use its own energy to move it. I can heal. If someone has a cut or a broken bone, I can heal it, but I can't heal diseases like some of our kind can. To heal, place your hands over the wound and access the energies of the person and will the skin or bone to fix itself. It's easier said than done, of course. Let's see. I can transform my shape and become who ever I want. I can't change into an animal though. Also, I was never able to access the thoughts of the person I changed into. Some of our kind can do that as well. I hope you will be able to use the small bit of info. that I have given you to your advantage. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Mother,_

_Evelyn Johnson_

My mother's letter lay on my bedside table, as I, with my new "smart" brain, was able to remember the whole thing after reading it just once. I flopped backward onto my bed and laid my arm over my eyes to cover them from the light. I slowed my breathing and tried to meditate like the letter told me. In and out. Blah, blah, blah. I never got anywhere. It had been a week since my change and it seemed like I was further than ever from accessing the real power that my new body now possessed. And I would never admit to anyone, even Alice, how much time I spend looking in the mirror at my new eyes. I mess around with the energies in the room, mainly from the lights, flicker them on and off, just by willing them to do so. Whenever I access energy, my eyes, that are now blue when they used to be brown, light up in a way. It's like they intensify and the blue swirls. I don't know, I kind of sound like I'm all arrogant now since I have cool eyes, straight, white teeth, and my complexion is completely flawless. No pimples. And the scar that I received when I was younger from falling down a flight of stairs, was gone. My nails shimmered and were chip-less. I just was so used to being imperfect in so many ways, even after a week, I'm still adjusting to having some perfect attributes. Funny thing is, Alice swears she never noticed my flaws before, but I know her eyesight is better than mine even now that it is incredibly enhanced. I mean, what do you do when you can see a pimple perfectly clear from ten feet away?

"Bella, seriously, wake the fuck up. Are you going to sleep all day?" Heidi said as she walked through my door's threshold. I didn't remove my arm from my eyes, but I could feel that she was angry. Her body was giving off a major amount of negative energy at the moment.

"Alright. Give me a sec," I said before slowly sitting up and leaning back on extended arms. Looking straight at Heidi and her angry appearance, I raised an eyebrow, inviting her to lay it on me.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Heidi asked in a monotone. She moved to close the door and shut it slowly.

"Is every-" I started, but before the sentence was completely out of my mouth, she whirled around and placed a hand on her hip, glaring. My mouth was hanging open, in shock and wonder at what I could have possibly done.

"So, what's going on with you Bella?" she asked accusingly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, starting to get irritated with her attitude and lack of manners.

"You know full well what I'm talking about! Having Alice over in the middle of the night and leaving before the sun comes up- which I'm wondering how the hell she gets up stairs considering the fifteenth one squeaks and I never hear that before I hear your voices. Oh! And how about last night when you didn't come home at all? I came to get you for breakfast and you weren't here! I covered for your ass! Told Renee and Charlie you didn't feel well. Then all of a sudden you appear in your room and are completely dressed in the clothes you wore yesterday?" Heidi questioned. I just sat there with a really dumb look on my face for a minute. How the hell had she figured this all out? I thought that when I had Alice over that she would be able to see if anyone in the house was going to wake up. I would have to ask her about that.

"I don't know what you're talking about Heidi," I simply stated before getting off my bed, opening my door, and walking down the stairs out of the house. Rain pelted my back as I ran for my garage. I walked to the fridge, grabbed out a Monster and plopped into my arm chair. Pulling my cigarettes out of my pocket, I lit one up and inhaled deeply before hearing Heidi's pounding footsteps and the slam of her bedroom door. After taking a large swig of Monster, I could hear the distinct sound of Alice's motor racing up our driveway. She parked her car quickly and waved excitedly as she danced toward me. Taking the last drag off the cigarette, I threw it to the ground and stamped it out before catching a running Alice in my arms. I kissed the top of her head before pulling her down into the chair and situated her on my lap.

"Bella, you know I hate it when you smoke," Alice stated in her cheery voice. I just sighed and reached for my Icebreakers and popped one in my mouth.

"Well, good morning to you, too, my dear. How are you?" I asked in a playful tone.

"I'm wonderful. Edward and I went hunting after you left this morning and then after I showered, I headed here. Which, it looks like you have yet to do, Hun," Alice joked. I chuckled and listened for Heidi to see if she was in earshot. When I discovered she was not, I replied.

"Heidi has been playing Sherlock Holmes for the past week and was questioning why you've been over and why I didn't come home last night," Alice just shook her head and buried her face into my neck. I inhaled her scent and allowed Alice to envelope my senses for a moment. Then, I jumped up and helped Alice onto my back for a piggy-back ride and headed back into the house to shower, but then changed my mind. I loved my new strength and speed. Alice wasn't able to manhandle me as much and it made me feel better that I could lift her onto my back as if she weighed nothing. I felt her clutch tighter to me as she guessed my plan. I walked through the backyard toward the pool.

"Bella Marie Swan. I swear on all that I am, if you throw me into that pool, there will be hell to pay!" Alice managed to get out before I jumped in with her attached to my back. Water filled my lungs as I burst with laughter underwater, but unlike a normal human, I wasn't as phased. When I reached the surface I spit it out and started laughing again as I spotted Alice sitting on the edge of the pool looking like a two year old that just had their cheerios pissed in.

"I'm liking the drowned rat look on you, Babe," I joked. She tried to glare at me, but failed miserably. I blinked and she was no longer on the edge. Before I could even sigh, she tossed me into the air. To be a smartass, I pulled my knees in and did a back-flip before landing a perfect dive back into the water. Yeah, she threw me that high. When my head was back above water, Alice attached herself to my back again. I wasn't done with our little battle we had going on and wrapped my hands around her arms and flung her over my head and into the water. I was laughing hysterically, loving the fact that even though she was a vampire, I could still wrestle around with her. But I did not forget that at any moment, she could just as easily rip my arm off.

"Alright, Love," Alice said as she popped back above water, "come here." She motioned toward herself and I happily followed her order. As soon as she was in reaching distance I grabbed her hands and pulled her toward the pool steps and sat down on one of them. Alice moved forward and wrapped her legs around my waist. I placed my hands on either side of her hips and pressed her closer to me. Then, I moved my right hand up to cup her cheek and pull her in for a sweet kiss.

"Hi," I whispered, my warm lips moving against her cold ones. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I moved my mouth to her neck and started biting at her granite skin and soothed each individual bite with a swipe of my tongue, knowing no marks would be left. Alice moaned quietly which made me move to her mouth again. Our lips and tongues moved in synchronization and when I pulled back for breath, I raked my teeth across her bottom lip. Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her body flush against mine and held her there for a few moments before I heard my dad's Ferrari pull up into the drive. Standing up, I pulled Alice out of the pool and into the pool house where we dried off and changed into plush bathrobes. Grabbing a water out of the fridge, I sat down at the bar with Alice, straight across. She had her chin resting in one of her dainty little hands. I smiled at her and leaned in for a quick kiss. Her topaz eyes studied me for a little before she spoke.

"Have you gotten anywhere with your meditation?" she asked, now playing with the cap of my bottle, spinning it on the counter.

"I tried this morning, but was interrupted by Detective Holmes," I answered with a dark laugh. We both turned our heads at the same time and saw Charlie walking toward the pool house. It took him a few seconds to reach the door. He pulled it open quickly and smiled kindly at us.

"Hey girls, how's your day going?" Charlie asked, his lips still pulled up in a grin. I noticed the crinkles around his eyes and the laugh lines. I felt a pang in my gut.

"Just wonderful, Dr. Swan," answered Alice, politely. Charlie waved her off.

"Please, call me Charlie, Alice," Alice nodded with a smile and quickly winked at me. I had been a little worried to introduce Alice to my parents at first. They had loved Angela, but I knew they would support me no matter who I was in love with.

"Dad, it's only noon, are you off early today?" I asked curiously. Charlie chuckled as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"The nice thing about being high up is being able to leave after your morning surgery if nothing else is scheduled. Oh! By the way Alice, I met your father this morning! He seems like a nice fellow. Looked like he was interviewing for the Chief of Surgery position," Charlie stated, taking another healthy swig of beer. Alice just nodded. My stomach started to rumble so I stood up and Alice followed suit.

"We are going to put some clothes on and figure something out for lunch. How about some burgers on the grill?" I suggested. Charlie nodded before sitting in the spot that I had just vacated. Grabbing Alice's hand, I walked through the door and outside. When I looked back I saw Charlie's head fall into his hands, as if he were too exhausted to fight the world today. I looked over at Alice and she nodded, confirming what I knew as soon as he walked in the room. Charlie was sick. Cancer I assumed. I could smell it on him.

**A/N: Holy crap, it has been awhile. I apologize while I assume my excuse that it's summer and I've been busy is acceptable. Anyways, a lot has happened! Bella is learning about her powers and can sense that Charlie is sick. Uh oh. Leave me a review on your way out. It's only polite! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I could feel her breath rush across my neck, goose-bumps raised as she exhaled. The house was quiet, other than Charlie's light snore from the room on the other side of the house, and Heidi's pen scratching against a notebook, probably her diary. I could hear her sniffling, almost as though she was holding back tears as she scratched away. My heart panged with concern for her. In the past couple of weeks since Alice had been visiting more and more, it seemed as though Heidi was distancing herself more and more from me. I tried to ask Jake about it, but he just shrugged his shoulders and said that I should ask her because he didn't want to get in the middle of no "girl drama".

Sighing, I cracked open an eye to check the time and saw that I still had about two hours before it was time to get ready for school. Suddenly, I rolled over to face Alice, smiling when a look of surprise crossed her face. I pulled her into my chest and rested my chin atop her head, breathing in her sweet scent. With my new nose, her scent was that much more powerful. It calmed me and intoxicated my senses.

"Well, I can see the future, but I didn't see that sudden movement coming," Alice joked as she leaned back and raised her eyebrows. "Maybe I'm losing my touch?"

"No, no. I think you were just distracted," I said, waggling my eyebrows at her. Even though the room was almost pitch-black, I knew she would see them. Her eyesight is still better than mine, but I can still see her almost perfectly. Grabbing her chin lightly with my fingertips, I drew her face close, but waited for her to close the distance. Her lips met mine perfectly. I sighed, loving the feel of her lips. Alice ran her fingertips through my hair before moving to my arm and traveling to my thigh. Then she grabbed my hip and pulled me even closer to her, our bodies flush against one another. I deepened the kiss, running my tongue across her lips. Alice opened her mouth and I moaned quietly in ecstasy. Pushing her down so she laid flat on the bed, I quickly straddled her and leaned forward to capture her lips again before moving to her neck. My tongue traveled to the spot just below her ear and I could feel her shudder throughout my body. Moving my hands to the hem of her shirt, I slowly inched my fingers across her skin, heading for her breasts. Alice moaned into my mouth.

"Bella, please," she begged in a quiet voice. I quickly conceded and pulled her shirt over her head and lifted my arms so she could do the same to me. Before leaning down to kiss her again, I took a moment to take in her beauty. To be honest, I didn't really get Alice out of her shirt that often. I mean, we've been dating for a while, even if you minus the three months that I was comatose. Alice has strict morals. She always says, "Why spend the time making the cake pretty if you just mow into it right way? You should enjoy how it looks first and then see how it tastes." Then she would always wink at me playfully. Damn, this girl knows how to get me going.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" Alice asked with a look of concern at my silence. I smiled and nodded. Leaning down quickly I captured her lips once again and reached around her back to unhook her black lacy bra. When the clasp was undone, I slowly removed it. Watching as her beautiful, full breasts made their first appearance to my hungry eyes. I inched my fingers from her hips, grazing them up her stomach, and finally touched them. My lips continued to caress hers as I used my hands to lightly massage her breasts. Suddenly, Alice moaned louder than before and bucked her hips into mine. I removed my lips from hers and kissed a trail down the front of her neck and finally ran my tongue over her right nipple. Alice's hands tangled themselves into my hair. I could hear her breath start to quicken. It was odd that I couldn't hear her racing heart to match my own, though.

"Why are you still wearing this?" Alice whispered as she stopped the action to unlatch my bra. Her cold hands quickly cupped my breasts as she leaned forward to kiss me, pushing me back slightly. Still kissing her, I reached for her pants and undid the zipper and slowly slipped them off, throwing them somewhere onto my bedroom floor. I gently pushed her back and moved my lips very low on her stomach, just above the lace of her panties. I used my hand to slowly move her underwear down her legs, using my teeth to pull down the other side. Alice suddenly covered her mouth to stifle the impatient moan that was almost released into the quiet house.

I finished removing her panties and let her undo my pants and pull them off of me. We were both completely naked. I laid my warm body on top of her chilled one and began kissing her with all that I had while my hands explored all of the places they were never allowed to before. Alice began to grind her hips into mine and I followed her rhythm. Our breaths came quicker and shorter, almost like we were running the last half of the mile to the finish line. I kissed her everywhere. Her lips, her neck, her breasts. All the while, we grinded in perfect synchronization. When the moment finally came for us, it was like my vision clouded white, everything was blurry, and I had to burry my face into her shoulder to stifle my cry. Sensations exploded through my body, wave after wave of perfect bliss. Alice hugged me tight to her as we rode it out together.

When we both finished I rolled over and spooned her from behind, burying my face into her neck.

"I love you, Alice, so much," I whispered into her ear. Alice reached up with her hand to cup my cheek.

"I love you, too."

_A half an hour later…_

"Bells, wake up," Alice whispered gently into my ear. I have to say, Alice is the only one who can wake me up without giving me the urge to throw a shoe at her. Usually Heidi bombards into my room, rips the blankets off of me and starts singing loudly to the music my newly open door filters into my room. My mom just shouts outside my door until I answer (she must always assume I'm naked or something). And my dad just knocks lightly before saying my name louder and louder until I muster up some kind of noise of affirmation that I hear him.

"Good morning again, beautiful," I said in a groggy sleepy voice. It's funny, I have all of this new energy, but I still wake up groggy in the morning and my breath still smells horrible until I brush it, even though everyone of my physical attributes have been enhanced. I mean, I know, through my meditation, I can just soak up the energy around me and eliminate my need for sleep, but I find that kind of rude. I mean, who am I to just suck all of the energy out of the poor entities in my house that work hard to produce it for themselves? I know I am overanalyzing this, but still…

"Bella! You should let me pick out your outfit before I jump out your window into the cold rain and run home, in the cold rain. Did I mention that I will be running through cold rain?" Alice said in a fake whine. I stood up out of bed and walked to my closet, still stark naked, mind you. And uh, yeah, it was fucking chilly in my room. Alice was in front of me all of a sudden, completely dressed and ready to go. She was literally naked in my bed, like, two seconds before. I felt a little, underdressed. Alice chuckled softly and rummaged through my bras and underwear before she found a suitable pair and tossed them at me before moving to my closet.

Quickly, I got dressed in the clothes that Alice picked out. When I finished, I started to do my hair, but Alice shook her head. She pulled my desk chair in front of my mirror and started to run the straightener through my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her cool hands running through the hot hair after the straightener heated it up.

Too soon, Alice finished my hair. She pivoted my chair so I faced her and leaned down to give me a goodbye kiss. When she turned around to head toward the window, I lightly smacked her butt, playfully. Alice turned her head, still walking, to wink at me.

"Got to go, my love, see you at school!" she said with a smile, jumping out my window. I walked quickly over to shut out the cool breeze that was now blowing into my room. After that, I grabbed my iPhone, shoes, and backpack. Then I headed down to breakfast.

No scent of food flooded my nostrils. I was a little disappointed, but figured my mom had to work early. Walking into the kitchen, I set my backpack down and started rummaging through the cupboards, looking for some Pop-Tarts. Suddenly, a throat cleared behind me. I had been so distracted on my hunt for food I hadn't even noticed my father sitting in the dark kitchen at the table. The newspaper was neatly folded next to his steaming coffee cup. I looked at him more closely and saw that the dark circles under his eyes were darkening.

"Hey, dad," I said quietly, automatically not wanting to disturb the quiet of the house. Not even Heidi was playing her music. Dad clasped his hands together and cleared his throat again before taking a deep breath. My heart sunk because I knew exactly what was coming.

"Bells, I have stage three pancreatic cancer. I was diagnosed yesterday. There's nothing that can be done. It's too far along…" my father told me, his voice cracking toward the end. I moved quickly and sat down at the table next to him, grabbing his hand.

"Dad! There has to be something! What about chemo or radiation?" I asked desperately. I mean, I knew in my mind that he was sick. I've known since yesterday when he found out, but I guess it didn't really hit me. I smelled it on him. Like a layer of sickness that masked his usual scent, but I didn't want to accept it. I would not accept it. Losing my father was something that I had never prepared myself for. Not even after yesterday, when I smelled it. It was like my mind automatically pushed the thoughts away, protecting itself. But in this instant, after the words had left my father's mouth, it all became real. I buried my face into his shoulder and hugged him for dear life. I sobbed as he gently rubbed my back, acting as the rock while I was breaking apart, piece by piece. Dad held me for a while, then gently pulled away. He stood up and walked briskly out of the house, closing the front door quietly behind him. Tears streamed down my face as I listened to him start his car and drive away.

**A/N: I hope I didn't botch the sex scene. I mean, it was my first one. But oh well, I tried. **** So, Bella's dad just told her the news. How do you think she will cope? What about her mom and Heidi? Leave a review. They feed my desire to write! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I was pulled out of a deep slumber when I heard the sound of a shoe squeak against tile floor. All of the sounds of the hospital room started to filter into my ears. There was the rhythmic beat of my father's struggling heart, the beeping of the machine recording his heart, and the raspy sound of his breathing. My face was lying on my father's bed and his hand was tightly clasped in mine. He gave my hand a little squeeze when he noticed that I was starting to wake up.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I'd ask how well you slept, but hunched over a hospital bed can't have been the best," my father said before he started to cough. I stood up quickly and grabbed his glass of water from the bedside table.

"Here, Dad, drink this," I said in soft voice as I handed the glass to him. He smiled slightly at me while his shaky hand reached for the cup. When he grasped it, I let go, but instead of the glass staying in his grip, it fell, spilling all over the bed. I had tried to catch it, but even with my fast reflexes, I wasn't fast enough. My father growled in frustration. He picked up the cup and threw it- causing it to hit the wall and break. He threw the blankets off of himself and started to get out of bed. I moved quickly to help steady him.

"Bella, just let me!" My Dad yelled. My hands dropped to my sides. I knew that he didn't really mean to be unkind or hurtful to me, but the episodes had started to be more frequent as his disease progressed. My father was angry that he now had to spend his days in the hospital because his health had deteriorated too much to be monitored in a home environment. He was furious that he was no longer able to practice medicine because the cancer had moved into his brain, causing him to forget things, rendering his hands useless for surgery because they shook too much, and his speech suffered once in awhile. Charlie Swan was devastated because his life was ending way too soon and he wasn't ready to die.

My dad started to walk away from the bed when his legs gave out. I threw myself forward to catch him. I was too late. His head cracked against the ground, audibly, and he was still.

"DAD! Oh my GOD! Someone help! Anyone!" I yelled as I knelt on the floor next to him. Putting my fingers on his neck, I searched for a pulse. It was there, but very weak. After a few seconds, a crowd of doctors and nurses rushed into the room. Alice was there, too. I knew it was her pulling me out of the way because of the way that her cold hands felt on my skin. When she wrapped me into her arms, holding me as tight as she could without causing me physical harm, the world started to come back. Tears were streaming down my face and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I turned around to see what the doctors were doing to help my Dad.

"Don't move him! His pupils are blown! His brain is hemorrhaging! Hadley, call the OR and inform them we are on our way to do an emergency craniotomy!" one of the doctors was yelling. Someone came into the room with a stretcher. When they had my Dad situated on it, they ran out of the room- everyone still shouting.

"I have to call my Mom! Heidi! They need to know! I shouldn't have let him walk. He spilled water and threw it! Got up- wouldn't let me help him- fell! Fell! Fell! He fell! His head! The blood! Alice! The blood! He wasn't moving! He hit his head so hard! Oh my God!" the words flew out of my mouth, not really making any sense. I sobbed into Alice's shoulder. She stroked my hair and held on to me for dear life. I was so glad she was there to hold me together when I was ripping apart at the seams.

I was sitting alone in my room, levitating my basketball up to the ceiling and back down to rest on the floor. Over and over and over again. Surprisingly, the repetitive motion kept me from completely breaking down. It had been three days since my Dad had fallen at the hospital. They had done the best they could in surgery to relieve the pressure on the brain, but too much damage had been done. My father- the doctor, the amazingly smart and funny man, was now lying, brain dead in a hospital bed.

With that thought, the basketball I was currently moving up to the ceiling with my mind dropped to the floor with a thud and bounced its way into my closet. I started to sob, wrapping my arms around myself. Pulling the blankets on my bed up and around my body, I held on for dear life.

Suddenly, the window in my room slid open and closed quietly. There was a slight pressure on my bed as someone crawled toward me.

"Bella, honey, I'm here," Alice wrapped her arms around me and squeezed lightly while nuzzling her cool face into my neck. I inhaled her scent and it soothed me a little- enough to stop the sobbing coming from deep inside me. I had never felt sadness like this before. Such despair, and helplessness, and uselessness. I had all of these powers but I couldn't do anything for my father. Wait! I sat up in bed, pulling Alice up with me.

"Alice, my powers! What if I can heal? What if that is one of my powers? Remember in my real mother's letter? She said my kind have different powers, but she could heal?" I spoke very fast, jumping out of my bed starting to get dressed. Alice followed behind me.

"Bella, she said she could heal flesh wounds, but not diseases,"

"But what if I can? I have to try!" I pleaded with her to understand.

"I know you have to, but I just don't want you to blame yourself if you can't," Alice spoke softly, caressing my face with one cool hand while the other held my right hand.

"I probably can't- that would be too good to be true, but like I said, I have to try," I said with a newfound determination.

We walked through the house quickly, passing the living room where my mom laid on the couch in her pajamas, distantly watching some infomercial with no sound. Heidi was sprawled out in a chair, not really reading the book in her hand. Instead she was looking out the window as rain spattered against it. My heart constricted at the sight. I really hoped that I would be able to save my father. I knew that if he died, my mom would never be the same and Heidi would lose the only decent father figure that she had ever had in her life.

Alice drove to the hospital at her normal speed- way too freaking fast. I took a long drag on my cigarette as I contemplated just how exactly I would be able to access my power of healing- that is if I even had one. When I used levitation, it was like a muscle that I flexed. Almost like moving an arm or a leg. My brain said lift, and the object I was trying to lift, lifted. When I absorbed energy, I could feel it all around me and just like taking a deep breath, it flowed into me, effortlessly. Of course, it hasn't always been easy, but with all the time I spend meditating, everything became easier with time. But with healing, I had no clue how to begin…

We arrived to the hospital and dashed through the rain to the entrance. I held onto Alice's hand tightly as we walked to my dad's hospital room. When we entered, he was laying there, looking paler than the last time I had visited- less than twelve hours ago.

"Hey, Dad, it's Bella," I whispered into his ear as I gave him a light kiss on the forehead. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me, but I didn't care. I wanted to say I was there, even though he wasn't.

I sat next to him on the bed and grabbed his hand and placed it between both of mine. I closed my eyes and accessed his energies. There wasn't much to read, he was very weak. His life force was barely there. I sighed deeply and tried to concentrate on healing- what it meant. I thought of all the problems he had: cancer, brain damage, organ failure, etc. I figured the best way to try and heal him would be to tackle each problem separately. First, I decided to try and heal his brain. I had no clue what to do or where to start, but it was like something was telling me to visualize his damaged brain. Try to see the damage. So I did, I tried to see his brain. Then I felt that I should transfer some of my energy to help it repair itself. I inhaled deeply and exhaled energy into my father. I pictured his brain putting itself together and all of the swelling going down. I saw his skull knitting itself back into perfection and the skin that had been damaged in the fall and surgery fused itself into one piece leaving no scar.

I felt a significant drain in my energy and my eyes snapped open. The monitor next to my father's bed that recorded his brain activity beeped and the lines on it that had once been running straight across the screen, jumped and started to move around. I looked back at my father and I could see his eye lids fluttering and suddenly, they snapped open.

"Dad?"

"Bells? Is that you?" Alice and I both gasped as my Dad sat up in bed and smiled at me.

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! I'm back. I know, I know! So exciting! I hope you enjoyed the latest update that has been long overdue. Leave me reviews and I will be sure to try and update soon. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story. Life has just been busy! **

**Brooke**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I watched through a watery lens as my father's casket was lowered into the ground—tears clouded my vision. A bouquet of random flowers was situated on top. It was raining lightly, little drops cascaded around me. When my father was completely lowered into his grave, the people that had been standing around it started to shuffle away. I heard the sniffling and sobbing of those who were particularly affected by this tragedy. Others, like me, stood planted in their spot, gazing at the hole where the greatest man I ever knew now rested. My throat burned with emotion—I was trying to stay strong as I had one arm wrapped around my mother's waist and the other around Heidi's. My mom's face was buried in her hands and violent sobs racked her tiny frame. Heidi was like me, stoic and unmoving, while tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't wipe them away. We were both frozen. I barely even breathed. A few men from the funeral service began to shovel dirt into Charlie's grave. With each shovel-full my heart sank deeper. When my mother let out another strangled wail, signifying that she couldn't bare the sight anymore, I lightly pulled both her and Heidi toward the car—away from the man she loved and the father that Heidi and I adored so much.

At first my mother resisted movement, but after she looked into my eyes, she nodded reluctantly and shuffled her way along the path to the entrance of the cemetery. When the three of us reached the car, I opened the passenger door for my mother and waited for her to get situated before closing it. Meanwhile, Heidi climbed into the backseat. I began to walk around the car to the driver's side door when I felt a cold hand grab mine, gently pulling the keys out of my hand. Alice's other hand rested on the small of my back. I couldn't look at her face because I knew that if I did, I would break-down, and I couldn't allow myself the luxury—not in front of my mother.

"I'll drive, my love," Alice said in a small voice, one riddled with sadness and worry. I nodded slightly, turning to pull open the backseat door. Alice climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine. No music played. The only sound in the car was that of the engine, its gentle purring increasing as we pulled away from the cemetery. I rested my cheek against the cool glass of the window and watched at the scenery flew by. After only a few minutes, we pulled into the driveway. Alice parked the car near the front door of the house so we all wouldn't have to walk too far in the rain that had begun to fall harder during the drive. My mother gathered her things and walked quickly in the house, saying nothing to the rest of us.

"I'm going to go lie down, Bella. Let me now if you need anything," Heidi said before she jogged through the rain. I watched her until she slipped inside the house, closing the door quietly. I finally opened my car door and started toward my garage. I unlocked the side door and stepped inside, flipping on a few lights. I walked over to my fridge and grabbed out a Monster and picked up my pack of cigarettes from the counter next to it. I pulled one out, put it to my lips and lit it, inhaling deeply. I sat down in one of my chairs, watching Alice walk through the door. She ran her hands through her unruly, soaked hair. She walked over to me slowly, her eyes dark. I took another long drag from my cigarette as she pulled a chair next to me and sat down. I reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze before interlocking our fingers together. We sat in silence for a while—I was comforted just by her presence. Alice knew that right now all I needed was her, right there beside me, because words would have no effect on how I was feeling. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back to rest on the chair, letting out a quiet sigh. My mind began to race as the events of the last few months crashed in. With every memory, another wave of hurt constricted my chest, making it almost impossible to breathe.

~!~

I couldn't heal disease. When my father fell, causing his brain to become dead, I was able to fix him. The doctors were stunned. They had no idea how my father miraculously woke up and his brain was perfectly fine. We all reveled in the great news for a few days. My dad was laughing again, cheering us all up a great deal. It wasn't until a game of scrabble that I was playing with dad that I realized the inevitable was still coming. His cancer wasn't gone, I had only prolonged his life a little bit by healing his brain, but I was unable to pull the sickness out of him. While playing the game, we chatted amicably about random topics. My dad was beating me, only because I was letting him of course. I didn't think it was right for me to use my new super-powered brain to beat him. The game started out great, but ended horribly. With each turn Charlie became more and more frustrated. He couldn't remember how to spell words that he had been able to spell since he was young. My dad became so angry with himself that he knocked the entire board onto the floor, the square letters littering the ground.

"I can't even spell anymore, Bella! Why are we even playing this ridiculous game? It's making me look like a complete imbecile!" he yelled after the game-board and all the pieces had fallen to the floor. Charlie pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his face in his hands.

"It's okay, Dad, we don't have to play that game anymore. Do you just want to watch TV instead?" I asked Charlie as I bent down, starting to gather all of the pieces that were all over the floor. He said nothing for a while until he sighed loudly.

"Could you just leave me alone, Bella? I can't take being made a fool of in front of my daughter. I'm useless now, I don't want anyone to see me like this," Charlie said in an uneven tone. I finished picking up the pieces of the game when I answered him.

"Dad, I don't want to leave-"

"JUST GET OUT, BELLA. I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Charlie yelled at me, pointing a shaking finger at the door. I stared at him in shock for a moment before moving quickly out of the room. I shut the door quietly behind me, hearing sobs coming from my father. Tears began to rush down my cheeks as I began to run down the hallway toward the elevator. I pressed the down button multiple times, trying in vain to make it pick me up faster. When the elevator doors opened, Carlisle Cullen was standing inside. He looked completely surprised when he saw my face.

"Bella? Is everything okay?"

"No, Carlisle, everything is not okay. My dad is still sick and there is nothing that I can do about it. We were playing Scrabble and just having fun until he got frustrated because he couldn't remember how to spell some words. Then he knocked the board onto the ground and kicked me out!" I explained in a rush, wiping my face with my shirt sleeve. Carlisle pulled me into his chest for a tight hug. When he released me, he kept his hands on my shoulders and looked me with his bright topaz eyes.

"I'll run some tests, Bella. It seems like the cancer is progressing in your father's brain. I'll see if there is anything I can do to make him more comfortable. Okay?" he said in a comforting voice. I nodded slightly and thanked him. When the elevator reached the first floor I waved at Carlisle and walked quickly to the exit, wanting to get the hell out of there. I practically ran to my car, and was significantly surprised to see Alice leaning against it, waiting for me. She held her arms open and pulled me close when I finally reached her. I buried my face into her neck, inhaling her sweet smell.

"Alice, he is getting worse and I can't help him. I've tried everything and nothing I do works! I can't just let him die, Alice, there has to be something I can do. I'm fucking supernatural! I can heal a fucking brain hemorrhage, but not cancer? What the hell!" I cried into her shoulder, squeezing her as tightly as I could. I was glad that I didn't have to worry about squishing her, as she could just simply squeeze back and fracture all of my ribs.

"Bella, baby, it's not your fault! You have done all you can. Cancer is bullshit, Bella. Through no fault of yours, your dad got this terrible disease. You gave him more time by healing his brain, Bella. You've done something for him," Alice said, trying to calm me down. She pulled back and grabbed my face with both hands, forcing me to look at her. We locked eyes and for a moment I was completely mesmerized by her beauty. "I love you so much, Bella. I wish there was something I could do to take this pain away, but all I can do is see the future, run really fast, and throw a house across town. None of my skills can help you," Alice said, lowering her eyes and moving her hands down to her sides. I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine, kissing her lightly but passionately. Then I put both of my hands on the sides of her face and pulled her toward me, planting a kiss on her forehead. Alice sighed and pulled me in for another hug.

"I love you, too, Alice. I'm so grateful that I have you here with me right now. You're so amazing. I don't know what I would ever do without you. You hold me together, you keep me sane. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have someone that is so beautiful and smart by my side," I said these things in a quiet voice, knowing Alice could hear me perfectly. She leaned back and smiled at me.

"You'll always have me, Bella. I consider myself to be the lucky one to finally snag a beautiful person like you after so many years of searching for my soul mate," she paused for a couple of seconds before saying, "We should get back to your house so we can get our homework done and you can eat something, okay?" I nodded, reaching around her to open my car door. Before I was even in my seat, Alice was in the passenger seat, waiting.

"Sometimes I forget how fast you move, Alice. It's kind of freaky," I said playfully. Alice swatted my arm, scrunching her face up in mock hurt.

"Oh hush, Bella. You're just jealous because even after getting your powers, you're still slower than me," Alice joked before kissing me on the cheek and giggling in her adorable, musical way.

"I would suggest you be the one to hush. I'm going to make you pay for that comment later, just you wait!" I exclaimed while accelerating my car down the road, leaving the hospital and my increasingly sick father behind me. Alice laughed loudly.

"I think that the punishment you are thinking of dealing out won't really be punishment. I love it when you get rough with me, darling. I'm so not scared of you, Bella Bear," I groaned at her use of the ridiculous nickname she had given me. I reached my hand over and rested it on her upper thigh, caressing slowly, moving toward her center and giggling when she let out a little squeal.

"Bella Marie Swan! You will not feel me up while you are driving! I may have impeccable senses and driving capabilities, but you do not! I will not be held responsible for any car accidents you cause!" Alice yelled out, swatting my hand away playfully. I quickly moved my hand up to her left breast and squeezed a couple of times. Alice giggled and swatted my hand away again. A few moments later, we pulled up to my garage and waited for the door to fully open before moving the car into the garage. I pushed the button again to close the door behind us and turned the key to shut off my car. I turned to look at Alice, who was already staring at me with hungry eyes.

"Bella, I want you to fuck me right here, in your car," Alice demanded in a low, gravelly voice. I was immediately turned on, but pretended to think about what she said.

"I don't know if-," that was all I got out before Alice, almost violently pulled me into the backseat. I laughed out loud, excited by her sudden need to touch me and feel me. Alice pulled my face to hers and kissed me hard. Her hands traveled down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it off swiftly, our lips barely parted. We crashed back together again, our tongues swirling around one another's, tasting. I pulled her shirt off while she unhooked my bra, releasing my breasts. Her hands immediately grabbed them, massaging them. I moaned when her lips moved to my neck, kissing and licking every sweet spot I had. Alice new my body so well, even though we had only had sex a few times. I unhooked Alice's bra and quickly grabbed her right nipple in my mouth, suckling firmly. Alice moaned and bucked her hips into mine. I smiled before adjusting her body so I could pull off her pants. I looked into her eyes while I slowly undid the button, she looked so fucking beautiful. Although her face wasn't flushed like I'm sure mine was from the arousal, her eyes said it all. I leaned my head down to kiss the spot right above her waistline. I kissed lower as I pulled her pants down. She was wearing super sexy lacy underwear. I did away with those much faster than her pants, tossing them somewhere in my car, probably not to be found until much later. Alice ran her fingers through my hair as I leaned down again to kiss the spot right before her slit started. She opened her legs as far as she could in the limited space to give me as much access to her pussy as she could. I began at her vagina and licked slowly all the way up to her clit. Her hips bucked again when I reached the right spot. I began to flick my tongue over her clit while pushing a finger into her soaking vagina. Alice moaned deliciously and began to take short breaths, pulling my hair almost to the point of pain. I could feel my own arousal in my jeans. I stopped what I was doing for a moment to pull off my own jeans and underwear. After I had done that, I turned around and lowered my pussy over Alice's face. Her hands reached up and pulled my hips down so she could reach my slit with her tongue and she began to lick. I groaned. Oh fuck, oh it felt so good. I continued to lick, suck, and flick at Alice's clit while inserting two fingers into her vagina. I began to move faster to match the pace at which Alice was moving with me. My breaths were becoming sharper and my stomach began to coil. Waves of pleasure began to crash over my body, making me moan loudly. Alice moaned even louder as she began to orgasm.

"Oh Bella, oh fuck," Alice groaned, slapping my ass. After I was sure she had ridden out her orgasm, I slowly moved off of Alice and sat on some of my clothes, as to not get any of my juices on the car seat. Alice crawled into my lap, almost purring with bliss. She turned her face and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. When she pulled back she smiled widely, using her fingertips to move some of the hair out of my face.

"Alice, I love you so fucking much. You know that, right?" I said in a low voice, kissing her again. She giggled before grabbing one of my breasts and giving it a quick squeeze.

"I love you, too, Bella. You're so good at making me cum," Alice said suggestively. I growled playfully at her before pushing her back onto the seat for round two.

~!~

I snapped back to reality when I felt Alice squeeze my hand. I opened my eyes and glanced at her. I stood up, pulling her with me, and pushed her against the counter beside my fridge. I grabbed her face with both hands, kissing her with all that I had. I lost myself in the rhythm of the kiss, momentarily forgetting the tragedy that had just befallen my family. Alice kissed me back hungrily and jumped up to sit on the counter. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer to her. I broke the kiss and hugged her tightly, beginning to cry when the gravity of my situation began to hit me with full force. Alice held on to me while I cried. She cooed and caressed my hair as I sobbed into her shoulder almost silently.


End file.
